Society of the Dead
by blazord
Summary: Alternate universe, will deviate from the main story in varying degrees to start and then later an original story. Takashi is replaced with a female OC based upon Chisato Hasegawa(except with a banana), this is not a crossover though, just borrowing her vanilla appearance. Attention will be paid to realism, but not not strictly. There will be small yellow fruit, & possibly a harem.
1. Bloody Beginning

This story will be a break from my other one, it feature yuri and (morphing - meaning normally female that transforms) futanari sexual encounters, so if you don't enjoy that turn back now. It will more than likely feature a harem, though I not specifically planning for it since characterizations will be slightly different either for realism or to account for past encounters / history / flashbacks that I have in mind.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It happened quickly, one minute she was washing her hands in the bathroom, the next she was on the floor desperately trying to knock off one of the other students. He was snapping at her like some wild animal! There was a blank look in his eyes along with a crazed seemingly bloodthirsty expression. Fear was laced in her features as she struggled to push away the larger male student whose uniform was covered in blood.

There was something wrong with him— he wasnt responding to anything she said! Pinned down, it was all she could do to bend and twist her body and head fiercely, to avoid the attempts to bite her. His grip on her shoulders was intense, but she had managed to get her arms across his upper chest before she fell backwards. She kept smashing his throat with her elbow, but it was like he didn't even feel pain anymore. The crazed boy's only focus was on attacking her.

His strength was incredible! Even though the teenage girl trained rigorously in both Karate and Taekwondo since she was a kid, he was still managing to overpower her through strength alone. Finally, able to get some leverage, she tilted him sideways and elbowed him viciously in the face, before sitting up and following up with a devastating palm strike to the chin. The blow caused his head to bounce with a sickening crack on the tile and concrete floor and his movement stopped almost immediately.

The girl felt chills run through her. She had undoubtedly just killed this other student. Everything around her was drowned out in the fear and shock of what she had just done. Her body had simply reacted from all the training she had been through, but that didn't change anything. Looking at her hand numbly, she could see it was shaking and it took a couple of minutes before the dizzying spell passed and she was able to collect herself enough to stand up and gather her surroundings. Everything felt so out of place, but it was then that she picked up noises coming from the outside and all around her.

They were desperate cries of fear, anguished cries of pain, and the vicious wailing of those fighting for their lives. Something was wrong, very wrong. She knew she had to calm herself and get out of there. Closing her eyes briefly, she clutched her fists tightly while taking several deep breaths, each time loosening her grip. When she collected herself, she quickly made her way out the door, only to stop immediately and look to her right.

As she took in the scene in the hallway, it became apparent that the world she was used to— had taken a turn for the surreal. Just as the one that was now lying in a pool of blood in the bathroom had tried to do to her, there were numerous students appearing to be 'feeding' on the bodies of other students. Her classmates were dead. Blood was everywhere— on the walls, on the ceilings, on the windows and doors. It looked like a scene from some crazed horror movie, but she knew this was reality. The scent of blood was nauseating; it was she could to do keep from panicking as she turned away from the horrible sight. As the color drained from her face, the young woman knew she had to leave before the horde of students in the hallway came down on her.

Turning around quickly, she had noticed in the few brief moments she had been distracted by the nightmarish scene on the other side, two male students were lurching her way. She did not recognize either of them, but it did not matter. The blank look in their eyes… it was the same. Charging them with an anguished expression, she hit the first one with a powerful aerial roundhouse kick. Nearly the full weight of her body had gone into the blow against the male's face and it caused an audible snap as his neck lolled to the side and he bowled over the other male next to him. She was surprised at her own strength, never having seriously tried to hurt anyone, but she collected herself more quickly this time and rushed towards the stairs that were nearby. As she was running by, she noticed the one she kicked was immobile but the other was already starting to get up, did only head trauma affect them? It was the same with the one earlier…

What in the world was going on?! This was the one thought that raced through her mind when she saw the throng of corpses in the stairwell. There were so many bodies twisted in misshapen forms and so much blood, it was difficult to tell them apart. This is crazy! Was there anyone still alive? Her composure was beginning to crack when she heard a scream from the next building over. A chill ran through her—one part of her wanted to rush over and help the individual, but another simply wanted to escape this nightmare. No…! I have to save them, or there won't be anyone left! Her hesitation was short lived and she made a mad dash through the double doors past several clubrooms, which were empty at this time of the day, then past another set of doors before she saw them.

She immediately recognized one of the three figures, Rei Miyamoto a classmate of one of her club members, was standing paralyzed in fear. The other was facing away and he struggled with a teacher, who was likely in the same state as the students. As Rei stood still watching the two grappling, they finally turned towards the girl who had dashed through the doors.

"Let me go…! You piece of-!" the boy growled at the teacher who had him a fierce overhead grip and was clearly much stronger.

"Hisashi-kun!" she called out to him, noticing he had been bit on the arm.

Hearing the nearby voice, the boy glanced at her briefly and recognized her, "Miyako-senpai, please help with this guy! I don't know why but he's crazed and ridiculously strong! I can't get him off me!"

Considering their close quarters, there was only one thing she could do. Wasting no time, she quickly performed a spinning hook kick. It connected viciously, the blow while powerful, did not kill the teacher and instead sent him into a dizzying spell that caused him to release the boy and fall to the side. His head smacked into several of the steel railings along the walkway, which snapped his neck before he hit the ground.

Miyako stood there and watching the sickening sight, it was like a puppet that had their strings cut and tumbled down. Being in the presence of others now, made her more self-conscious and she wrapped her arms around herself in a panic as she stared at his body. Hisashi, who was feeling weakened form the encounter, came to her along with Rei behind him, and he placed a hand on her shoulder, "It wasn't your fault Miyako-san, you were only trying to protect me and he wasn't right in the head."

She did not hear his words and merely stood there.

Dismayed, the boy shook her roughly, "Miyako listen! It wasn't your fault! Do you hear me? Snap out of it!"

Turning towards the both of them and relaxing a bit, she took several deep breaths to calm down. Her heart was still racing. "Yes… you're right," she replied more calmly.

"Your hurt Hisashi…" Rei commented, while eyeing his arm with concern. "I am sorry, I just couldn't move when you were attacked so suddenly."

He smiled weakly at her, "Don't worry about it, it's just a scratch."

Despite this, Miyako could tell he wasn't himself. She was in the same club, and had sparred with him on numerous occasions, so she knew him very well. "We need to get that treated."

"The nurse probably isn't a very good idea…" he said starting to feel a bit strange.

She nodded in agreement.

"What about a first aid kit?" Rei offered.

Thinking about it a moment, Miyako followed up, "The observatory! There should be one there, and probably not too many of those things there."

The young man nodded weakly seemingly less sure of himself, his expression was dark. He knew what was happening— he had seen it on the way to find Rei. Slowly he was becoming one of those creatures, he couldn't let that happen. Especially since both the girls were important to him in one way or another. He would rather be killed before turning on either one. "Wait…!" he called out feverishly as loud as he could muster.

"He tried to push himself away, but Miyako held him fast, keeping him from falling. "Your hot…" she said in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Please let go of me, it's happening… I can feel it."

Rei's eyes widened, "Nooo! It's not true! You're just a little out of it!"

Looking him over, she could see some minute changes occurring. His skin was paler and had grown a more ashen color. Everything was occurring quickly, just like the others all around them. Her face, much like Rei's was in anguish, however she could not deny it even if it was her good friend. "I… understand." She moved over to a railing and settled him against it gently.

"What are you doing Miyako?! We need to get him treated!" Rei screamed at her.

Turning towards her, she retorted firmly, "This is what he wants. You can see what's happening for yourself!"

His gaze was out of focus now but he was staring up at Miyako, ignoring Rei. "Miyako-senpai, I… want to die while I am still me. You… understand, right?" What little of his awareness remained, felt her get close to him and tense up. He closed his eyes.

Before Rei could intervene, she knelt and quickly placed her arms around his head, "Goodbye my friend, I will miss you." She whispers then with a violent twist broke his neck. Her emotions in turmoil, she pulled away with a red broken expression, nearly on the verge of tears. Looking at him, she could tell it was over. His form was slumped and lifeless. Despite this though, his skin was almost completely ashen as if he had been dead for some time.

Rei stood nearby, an expression of disbelief and anger, it was all so screwed up she couldn't understand any of it! Seeing the look in Miyako's face she stayed silent, she wanted to blame her, but it was in fact partly her fault this had happened. Tears were streaming down her eyes as she looked away. She didn't help him when he was being attacked, but the other girl in front of her did. How could she blame her? Why did all this have to happen?

Weeping silently, Miyako glanced at him once last time. She could hardly believe what she done… was it all from her training? Was it way she had been brought up being told about how harsh life could be? All she could think of was that she would have wanted someone to do the same for her if it came down to it. It just seemed so cruel… but she knew it was the right thing. Taking a deep breath, she wiped her face and saw that Rei, who had also been crying, was staring at her.

"We need to get out of here…" Rei said, her voice on edge, as she stared at the undead students who were approaching them from the connecting walkway. "Where do you think we should go?"

Turning towards the city for the first time, she saw fires, smoke was billowing everywhere, sirens were going off in the distance, cars were streaking through the streets erratically and getting into accidents, there were shouts of people screaming and fighting, and occasionally, what sounded like gunshots going off. When she turned back, she saw the other girl had a grim fearful expression. Taking her hand, "I don't know, but before we go, I want to see if Saeko is okay. If anyone, I think she could make it through this." The other girl gave a small nod; she was frightened, but recognized the name of the Kendo club captain. She had also seen Miyako and her together on a few occasions during their club activities which were held in the same building in different rooms.

They began heading towards the rooftop observatory building, which was only a short distance away from where they stopped. There were no visible creatures in the area and there was a phone inside. Checking the door, Miyako discovered it was locked. It was expected given that they were supposed to be in class still, she could have broken in then but that would have made a lot of noise and she didn't want to attract anymore of those things to them. She sighed and moved on towards the side of the building. A set of stairs led down to the courtyard and club house areas. Pausing a moment to look out, they saw there were many undead students milling about below.

Turning towards Rei, "We need to find you a weapon. I wish… I could say I would protect you, but those things. They are not like normal people, I don't know what would happen if I had to fight many of them at once."

"I understand…" she replied softly. She didn't want to admit it, but by all accounts, Miyako was much stronger than her boyfriend Hisashi was, both athletically and in training. Unlike him, who had only been doing it for a couple of years. This girl had been at it her whole life, and was very talented according to many of her friends. The thought was comforting to some extent and she felt safer just having her on her side, but she knew it was best not to rely on her completely. She did not want a repeat of what happened earlier.

"It's probably best if we avoid as many as we can," she said as she guided Rei along down the stairs. As they quietly made their way down, Miyako noticed something strange, even though some of them were clearly looking in their direction none of them were making their way towards them yet. Holding up an arm, she held Rei back, who looked at her in confusion as she stared them for several moments. Perhaps they can't see them and are using their other senses? Leaning in close, she whispers in Rei's ears her thoughts, the other girl then looked them over and nodded.

They began moving down the concrete stairwell more quietly, as they got closer and closer towards the milling students it became clearer, none of them were reacting to their presence. Leaning in close to Rei again, she asked softly, "Do you want to wait here or follow me closely? I am going to try and sneak past them without fighting, even if Saeko is not there, I can probably get you a bokuto. That is probably the best weapon we can find on campus."

Looking around, Rei didn't see anything other than the listless students nearby. It would probably be safe and she wouldn't be much use if things turned ugly, until she had a weapon. She was extremely uneasy however, given what had happened earlier. Her face was awash with anxiety.

Miyako placed a comforting hand on Rei's shoulder and leaned in, "If you crouch down here, you can easily see above and below. And if anything happens, you can just call out to me. I can cover the distance to the dojo and here in less than fifteen seconds."

Glancing between the building and the stairs Rei, knew it was likely possible for her to run that fast. But she would be unarmed and relatively defenseless in the meantime. She was less sure about mingling between them students though. Swallowing hard, the girl summoned her courage and stared at the other girl before giving a weak nod. Moving with her back against the concrete rails of the stairway she crouched down where she could see above and over the yard as had been suggested.

The brunette girl began making her way over to the dojo as carefully as she could. Fortunately, the soft school slippers made the job much easier than the clunky regular ones. She glanced back at Rei, at regular intervals to make sure she was safe, until she reached the building. As she suspected, no one was inside and opening the door as quietly as she could, she headed inside towards the training swords rack on the far end. The dojo was completely open and had no hiding places aside from the changing rooms which were both closed. Looking down at the rack, there were several shinai and a few bokuto. The former would be easier for Rei to use, but useless against the students and teachers. She grabbed one of the medium sized wooden swords. It was somewhat worn but well balanced and could be easily carried by someone of Rei's size.

She could tell it was well made based on the type of wood and the fact it actually had a wrapped grip and guard. One of them was missing though… perhaps Saeko had already come by and gotten it? The thought made her hopeful. She was about to leave, but then decided to grab the last one along with one of the sheaths that had a sling. Lacing it around her shoulder, she carried the extra one on her back and started to head back with the other one in hand. Right as she was about to go out the door, she remembered about the gear that was stored in the nearby storeroom… the kendo gloves, or kote, would be extremely useful for protection since they were padded and covered most of the forearm. Going inside, she quickly rummaged through the shelves where everything was kept and found a couple of pairs that were in good condition and fit her hands.

Outside Rei was becoming even more nervous, what was taking so long? Had Miyako gotten attacked? Surely she would have heard something… but maybe she wasn't able to react in time and unable to call out? No… there was no way, these things wouldn't be subtle - they didn't care about that. Looking out over the courtyard again, she breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Miyako heading back and with something underneath her arm along with the wooden sword.

Seeing the expression on the other girl's face Miyako silently apologized, but Rei shook her head as she noticed the extra pair of gloves.

She vaguely recognized them as the practice gloves the club used to protect the hands and forearms. They were a bit clunky, but would easily guard against any potential bites. If only Hisashi had been wearing these earlier… she thought glumly. The event was still very raw in her mind.

It was easy to see what was going through Rei's mind as she stared at her. These would have kept her friend from getting bitten—a scream suddenly jerked their attention back towards the school building, there was the sound of breaking glass along with a scuffle going on not too far away, it sounded like it came from the nurse's office. The wandering students suddenly reacted and started to head towards that area.

"Come let's go around the back," Miyako said in a hushed whisper.

Rei nodded and with the gloves and sword in hand, followed after the other girl quickly down the stairs.


	2. School Break

Staring down at the now slumped over form of a student who was wearing glasses, a tall female student with long straight purple hair, recalled his bravery in defending the school nurse. Whereas most people were doing everything they could to survive, he had protected her until the very end, fighting off other students until succumbing to their numbers. Unfortunately she arrived too late, due to the many others she had to put down to get to the office. She should have felt sadness, but only a cold numbness remained, coupled with a quickly growing apprehension.

She had been going through the school cautiously, fighting only when necessary when she heard the struggle from within. Having had been running an errand for one of the teachers on the third floor between buildings, she saw briefly what happened at the school gates. It was horrifying watching the teachers begin to attack each other, but even more so the speed at which everything happened. After the initial shock wore off she quickly ran to the sports buildings to get one of the wooden practice swords.

It did not take long for chaos to spread throughout the school. Students quickly panicked and ran about wildly trying to get away, shoving, trampling and hurting their own classmates to escape from the horror. Each student or teacher that fell victim multiplied the numbers of the attackers at a frightening rate. In less than five minutes, more than half of the school's several hundred occupants had been turned into the mindless creatures. The process was greatly sped up by those that had been bitten running away and later turning on others who were cowering or in hiding.

Having been sneaking around for some time, she had also become uneasy. The first place she wanted to check was the upper floors where her class was, but the stairwells were chocked with dead or dying students and she dared not try to make her way past them. However, she refused to leave without first determining the fate of her closest friend first, Hasegawa Miyako. She had known her since childhood, the both of them being from old martial arts families. The thought she had been caught off guard and turned into one of these things frightened her more than that of one of her own family. Squeezing the sword grip tightly, she put the thought forcefully out of her mind. Her friend was too skilled and fast to be easily taken down by these lumbering monstrosities. It was then that she heard the scream and breaking glass from one of the offices nearby…

Breathing rapidly with a mind filled with alarm, she tried to calm herself down, after locking the door. The fresh blood dripping off of her bokuto told the truth of her deed. The boy she had killed was still human, but it would have only been a matter of time. The many students and teachers she had slain on her way here, paled in comparison to the death she had inflicted on him. She could still remember his fearful eyes— placing a hand on her chest, she closed her eyes and steadily took deep breaths. A few moments later, she glanced at the nurse whose features were laced with despair and anguish at the numerous corpses in the room.

"Marikawa-sensei, we need to get out of here," she said firmly to the cowering woman.

Looking up at her, she blinked a few times, before uncurling slowly from her fetal position. "…everyone… is dead." The woman paused for several moments. "How… can you be so calm…?" she followed brokenly in tight voice, her body tense.

Her gaze shifting to the side, she replied more softly, "I am not… but we have to be strong if we want to survive." She turns to the student who had protected the nurse, "Just like this young man was."

Glancing over at the student, whom she had briefly spoken to before things got out of control as she frantically tried to contact help. She closed her eyes, and gave a small nod, starting to awkwardly stand up slowly with her body still stiff from the panic.

Stretching a hand down to help, she spoke softly in a cool voice, "My name is Busujima Saeko."

Taking her hand, the other woman replied, "Thank you for saving me Busuijma-san, her rapid breathing slowing down, as she stood up shaken from the experience." I tried to contact the police and fire department, but no one would answer…" she pieced out, while trying to regain her composure.

"…it is likely that everywhere is like this right now, Marikawa-sensei," she suggested darkly, trying not to give into despair as she looked out the window, still hearing the sounds of struggles everywhere.

Feeling bile retching up inside her, the nurse dashed over to the nearby sink, throwing up from the strong scent of blood and death in the room along with the visceral scene. She had nearly tripped over one of the corpses, but managed to catch herself.

Saeko could understand. It was taking every bit of her willpower not to do the same as she had walked about the school filled with the dead. Hearing a light knock on the nearby glass, she glanced warily at the windows in the room, only to experience a profound sense of relief at what she saw. Her childhood friend stood outside along with a girl she had seen a few times before. They both appeared unharmed and were armed two sets of bokuto and protected with a couple of pairs of kote. Quickly coming over, she unlatched and opened the window up allowing them to slip inside.

Smiling weakly at Saeko, Miyako walked up to her and gave her a warm hug, awkwardly rubbing her back and hair with the bulky gloves.

The purple haired girl said nothing and relished in the feeling, hugging her back with one hand, nearly giving into a weakness and crying, the feeling of relief that flooded through her was indescribable and at the same time brought her a tremendous amount of resolve and strength. She managed to choke in a soft whisper, "Are you okay?"

"Mmm…" Miyako mumbled with a light nod, seeing her friend alive brought her a incredible amount of comfort and relief, not only in finding her but the possibility her family might still be alive.

Rei looked away from the both of them, a pained expression on her face.

The nurse finally moved away from the sink, after garbling some mouth wash and wiping her mouth. Seeing the two young women holding each other, she smiled gently. It brought a measure of sanity back, as she remembered the two of them from the past. They had come into her office several times in the past with various injuries. One was the Kendo Captain, Busujima Saeko, whom she now recognized that her mind was more coherent, and the other was Taekwondo Captain and Karate Vice-Captain, Hasegawa Miyako. She never had much interest in those particular discipline, but had in an official capacity, watched them both in competitions. The woman recalled that Saeko had won a few national competitions and Miyako ranked in several of the Asian regional competitions. Perhaps she would be safe with these two…?

Suddenly a pair of students ran by, breathing heavily, followed by several of the creatures.

Turning around quickly, reflexively, Saeko stood in a protective stance in front of Miyako, who still had an arm around her waist.

Having turned towards the hall as well and briefly saw the students pass by, her eyes wide. "Their speed… has increased," she mouthed in alarm.

Saeko nodded, having the same observation the grip on her sword tightening, "This is going to be much more troublesome."

"Those students… they were still alive weren't they?" Rei asked fearfully, clutching the wooden sword tightly in her hands.

There was a sound of flesh smacking roughly into hard laminate flooring, followed by a grunting, then a loud slightly higher pitched male voice wailing, "Stay away! Stay back!"

Hearing the cries for help, the two trained girls rushed forward. Saeko quickly unlocking the door and Miyako turned back, "Marikawa-san, please grab anything compact and useful from the office, we're going to find a way out of here and need to leave as quickly as possible." Not waiting for a reply, the two rushed forward, the throng of the students was just ahead. Some of them had dived to the ground and grabbed the leg of their victim, shortly after he screamed loudly, "Sttooopp ittt…! Aahhhh!"

The girl that was running with him, turned around when she heard him fall, apprehension filling her face, as she stared between the overweight boy and the two girls coming up from behind them frantically.

Just then one of the creatures bit into the students leg, the student cried out loudly in pain, before another one of the creatures jumped on him directly and bit his neck, causing blood to spurt out and anymore of the boy's word to be chocked in a gurgle as they began feasting on him. In a matter of seconds his flailing died down as his body went into shock from the loss of blood and injuries.

Looking cautiously out the door to the opposite end of the hall, Rei clutched the wooden sword fearfully as she saw more of them approaching and spoke in a hushed whisper for the nurse to hurry. The blond woman worked frantically moving from shelves to drawers picking up and throwing into her bag critical items like antibiotics, bandages, disinfectants, blood clotting meds, and stitches.

Saekos' face hardened when she saw they were too late, however she charged forth regardless when she noticed the girl fearfully backing away on the other side, still alive. Coming up behind the unsuspecting creatures, she began to violently smash down on the back of their heads and necks with her bokuto, trying to end their existences. Miyako on the other hand, while not as precise or skillful was repeating the same with her own weapon, fearing the use of any unarmed techniques while the creatures were grappling.

More than half a dozen of the creatures lied dead when it was all over, their bodies a tangled mess, sadly however the boy was half consumed with dozens of nasty bites with missing flesh, in a large pool of his own blood. Glancing at each other the two girls breathing had quickened, they were splattered with blood from the effort. The other girl, whom had pink hair and twin tails had watched the gruesome scene until its completion before she caught herself weakly on the nearby wall, her own pulse rapid from fear and adrenaline.

Eyeing over the corpses, the kendo captain was checking to make sure they were all permanently down. Miyako looking back, saw the other two had caught up behind them and noticed even more of the creatures coming after them. The long blond haired woman had a large medical beg with her and an anguished expression as she eyed the scene. There was nothing she could do here… Rei saw the other girl across the way and spoke fearfully with a quick glance back, "Let's get out of here." They all quickly made their way around through the double sliding doors on each end of the classroom. Saeko glanced out carefully. Not seeing any of the creatures nearby, they all made their way outside.

The group had exited near the track and field area, roughly in the rear of the school. Seeing a nearby sports shed, they quickly made their way over behind it. The entire area was surrounded by a wall, and the building was parallel to it. Saeko watched one corner, while Rei walked over to the other and stood watch as well. It was a moment of safety for the time being, most of the creatures were spread out in small or individual numbers all over the campus now, likely searching out the last remaining survivors.

Turning to the pink haired girl, Miyako asked gently although clearly strained, "Are you… alright?" Her eyes moving over her figure carefully.

"Don't worry… I haven't been bitten," she replied to the unspoken question, her eyes averting from the other girl's when they came into contact. Though she had never spoken with her, the twin tailed girl knew much about the martial arts captain. She was a bit of an enigma to her, and the recent events further reinforced her belief both about and in her.

"…your… Takagi, right? Takagi Saya?" Miyako mused with a bit of uncertainty.

Surprised to hear her name, she looked up questioningly.

"I've seen you at my competitions a few times."

The pink haired girl's heart skipped a beat when she heard that, it was totally unexpected since she always went to them disguised in some way.

Saeko turned towards the twin tailed girl curiously for a moment when she heard that, eyeing her briefly before resuming her vigil.

The nurse had slumped down against the rear of the building, not really paying attention to the idle conversation. She was going through the medical bag, making sure she had everything she needed to treat the others if anything happened. Given all that was occurring, the woman didn't really know what kind of injuries she would be treating... It was more of a way of keeping her mind off of the horrible things that had happened earlier, and she knew they weren't safe yet, so this also served the purpose of keeping her mind active.

Rei was only half listening to them, the words barely registering and she nervously watched the creatures pacing and lurching around. As two captains had said, they were definitely faster now, though it seemed to her the increases were not universal.

"How did you know?" Saya asked curiously, only half looking at the other girl.

"I first saw you at a national competition, after that it was purely coincidence. Though… seeing you at a couple of the regional ones was surprising," the brunette replied more calmly as she recalled the times.

Turning away again, she blushed lightly. It was very odd indeed, that a student like her had traveled overseas to watch something like that, outside of school functions. She had no desire to make up any lame excuses though, particularly not in a group setting like this, though she didn't want to reveal the whole truth either. "Is there anything wrong with wanting to support your school's teams?" she replied evasively.

"Not at all, it gave me strength knowing there was actually someone from our school watching the competitions," Miyako followed with a bit of a smile. Turning towards Rei, whom she noticed had tensed up suddenly, she added, "We should probably continue this another time though…"

The pink haired girl nodded somewhat glad to having been freed from the spotlight. "Do you have some kind of a plan?"

Miyako shook her head, "Nowhere is likely completely safe anymore… My house is quite far from here and so is Saeko's." She turns to the others.

"…I've tried to reach my father a few times, but he has not replied…" Rei spoke uneasily. "He's in the police force… which is likely in the thick of things…"

The older girl came and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I am all the way across town… and I am not even sure I want to go home right now," the pink haired girl said with a peculiar edge in her voice.

The nurse, having stood up, slung the bag's strap over her shoulder. "My friend's place is not too far, just across the bridge in the western residential district."

The two older girls exchanged looks briefly and nodded. "We should probably find somewhere safe for the time being, then figure out what to do from there," Miyako followed.

"Is the apartment in one of the upper floors?" Saeko probed.

The blond nurse gave a small nod, "It's kind of a nicer place… there shouldn't be too many people there." Avoiding large crowds as much as possible was also keenly on her mind.

"We should leave as soon as possible then, is there anything else you guys think we should get while we're here?" the girl with the glasses followed up more calmly now that they had a plan.

Rei was eyeing the single bus in the schoolyard, "Where are the keys for that sensei?"

Walking over and following the other girl's gaze, she replied with an uneasy edge, "In the school's main office..."

Everyone's face darkened.


	3. Past

"It's dangerous, but—" before Saya could finish, the nurse interrupted.

"Wait, we could take my car instead!" She suggested firmly. "It's just outside the school in one of the paid lots." Looking over the group, she nodded to herself. "It might be kind of tight but I think we could all fit."

"Where is the parking lot?" Saeko asked coolly with a sidelong glance at them.

"It's on the other side of the school," the woman replied a bit hesitantly.

"We should be okay as long as we move quietly… It seems they only react to sound," Miyako followed up hopefully.

"Really?" her friend probed.

Rei nodded at her in confirmation, "Earlier when we were looking for you, Miyako snuck past a bunch of them even though she was moving really close to them."

"…that would explain what happened earlier," the pink haired girl added with a low dark tone, as she stared at the ground.

Nobody said anything as they looked at her grimly.

She didn't add anything more, instead gazing out at the school yard with all the milling students and teachers, "So just move quietly…" Eyeing the grass, Saya followed, "Walking on the dirt would be best, if possible."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"What route should we take to get there?" Rei asked.

The others except for Saeko came in close to her and began talking quietly.

Looking up at the slatted windows in the sports shed, Saeko glanced at Miyako's legs. Her friend was a close combat fighter. It was where her strength laid, particularly her legs which were toned and powerful from countless practiced kicks, hours of sparring and running. These things though, were feral in nature. They would bite at anything they could get their hands on. And exposed as she was, it was a dangerous situation to be in. Most of the baseball equipment was stored in the shed. Walking up to each window, she started to tug on them forcefully.

During the summer, the building was regularly aired out. So it was very possible someone forgot to latch all the windows, particularly since this was done during the end of the day when everyone was going home. Sure enough, on the third window, it started to slide open. She smiled softly. Normally she would be angry at such negligence, but this time it worked in their favor. It would be a tight fit, but she was certain she could squeeze through with some help getting up to it.

Hearing the smooth opening of the window, the others turned to her.

"We should get some more weapons just in case," she said, though her thoughts were squarely on getting the catchers shin guards for Miyako. The padding might be useful as well, but it was quite bulky and cumbersome and something that could easily be grabbed.

As Miyako came over having quickly grasped the idea, the purpled haired girl put her sword against the side of the building, then using the interlocking grip that she held out as leverage, pulled herself up and into the small opening. The inside was cluttered with all sorts of sports equipment and gear, much of it stacked on shelves or inside large bins. Using one of the nearby shelves as a hold, she gracefully managed to snake inside the rest of the way before landing smoothly on the floor. She hadn't wanted to sound careless outside, her only concern was for her childhood friend. Though she was on friendly terms with the others, they didn't really mean all that much to her on a personal level.

It was a cold thought.

However, if it ever came down to having to make a hard choice— it would be an easy one for her. Thinking back, she recalled the event that changed everything between them. It was an awkward encounter a few years ago, when they had just entered high school.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As a child, she always thought her friend's main home was rather strange. It was located outside the main city in remote location surrounded by woods. They had two residences: one in the city proper where they ran their dojo, and this one which is where they lived in while not holding classes or meetings. Her own family ran a similar martial arts business several miles away from their dojo, but also lived in the same place. It was a long trip to get here, about twenty minutes by car, after leaving the city limits. One she usually made by taxi, when not with her own family or Miyako's.

The residence itself was located much higher than the cobblestone road she took to get here and she had to climb up several stone stairs to get up to the heavily constructed hanok styled fence. Eyeing the key panel, she pulled out a card and slid it in first, then input several numerical digits before the faintly glowing indicator panel turned green briefly and a rough clicking of several bolts unlocked the thick door which swung open electronically. Her friend's father like her own was involved with others on an international level.

Her family was very public and open about their matters. Most of their trips overseas involved attending conferences and expositions for the purposes of learning or expanding their business. Miyako's father was more of an enigma; he was apparently a foreigner, but had been living in Japan for quite some time before marrying into the Hasegawa family. She didn't really know much about him, other than that he was very protective, since her friend wasn't allowed to talk about it even to her. All she knew from speaking to her own father, whom had been longtime friends with him, was that he was involved with the military somehow.

After going inside, the large door began closing after a short delay, the bolts locking back into place once if finished. The home was a traditionally styled Japanese one with two floors, having an exterior appearance mostly resembling wood or paper, though she knew otherwise. There was medium sized dojo to the right of it connected by a covered walkway, and numerous bits of landscaping including a small interconnected pond and several cherry trees around the property. Glancing up at the second floor, she saw the lights were on, confirming her friend was indeed home. She had called earlier to make sure before coming here, as a surprise visit.

Saeko knew both of her childhood friend's parents were on weekend trip out of town, so she had come here with the intention of hanging out with her as she had done so many times before in the past. The house also had a security system on the all the doors and windows which let out a warning beep whenever anything was opened with the exception of the dojo itself, so sneaking in was impossible when it was activated. However, there was also another way to get inside. Heading towards the dojo, she made her way inside and to the changing rooms, which were on the right side of the open space. Sliding open the door to the large storage closet attached to it, she flicked the light switch on. Walking over to one of the side walls she moved a couple of boxes out of the way, the she pushed town on a particular section of the tatami mat.

This caused a hidden door to open up hydraulically, roughly in the middle of the room, and reveal a hidden passageway with concrete stairs heading down. Putting the boxes back into place, she made her way inside and the lights in the dark passage automatically clicked on. Getting to the bottom of the stairs, she pressed the switch nearby and the steel hatch began to close. The passageway was completely devoid of decorations aside from the lights in the upper corners of the ceiling and concrete walls, along with a few vents that circulated the air and a single camera roughly halfway in. It was only approximately twenty feet long and at the end she came up to another door.

Unlike the exterior fence door which had a wooden appearance, this one was made entirely of metal and resembled a bank vault door. Eyeing the small cubby, she placed her hand on an angled panel, which made some electronic sounds as it scanned her hand. This caused one green light to turn on above it on the same small panel. Taking out her keycard again, she slipped it into the slot below the lights and entered a different code into the numbered pad next to it. Another green light lit up after she did so, and an additional panel opened up to right of it with one final scanner. Leaning her face in close to it, she lined up her eyes with the strange goggle like apparatus and spoke into the microphone below it her name, "Busujima Saeko."

A few seconds later, the last green light turned on and the doors mechanical locking system began to work, sliding the large circular bolts inwards before the magnetic seal broke with a swish and the door slowly rotated outwards. The whole system amazed her every time, it was like some sort of secrete lair, she thought. While the air in the passage was merely lukewarm and uncomfortable, past the door it was cool and very clean. Sadly the inside was not particularly interesting either, with a hallway that looped around past the door before entering a very large roughly rectangular room with several sealed doors. The middle room was about twenty by thirty feet or so, with four sturdy doors to the right and left of the hallway. She had no idea what was behind any of them since she had never been here when they were open, but there were two areas that were accessible.

One to the south end, opposite the hallway she was coming from, which was basically like a family room with a kitchen, dining area and couches. The second, an adjacent passage which leads to another one of those heavily secured doors and up into the house. Opening up the door from the inside was a simple matter; she just needed to press two switches across from each other in the hallway at the same time. It was too wide for her to simply use her hands, but she was able to reach it with her foot. Sighing in relief after finally getting inside the hidden room of the main house, she looked at the camera panel next to the door and didn't see her friend in the hall. Having already taken off her shoes in the underground room, she carefully opened the wall / door and quietly stepped out.

Saeko had never actually snuck in like this before, so her heart was beating quite rapidly in excitement and anticipation. Fortunately, despite the home's hardwood floors, walking on them made no creaking sounds at all, as it was quite solid underfoot. Placing a hand on her white button up school blouse, she took a few deep breaths before sitting her shoes down at the bottom of the stairs to the second floor. She matted down her black pleated skirt, and slowly made her way up the nearby steps. The stairs were connected to a 'T' shaped hallway and turning a corner to the front of the home, she saw the light through a slight crack. It was past sunset now so the home was mostly dark except for Miyako's room.

Her excitement peaked at she neared the door, but she hesitated when reaching for the sliding door pull, curiosity getting the better of her when she heard some things being moved around inside. Instead, she kneeled down and peaked through the small crack, an incredible feeling of mischievousness overcoming her. Miyako was wearing a peach colored silky looking blouse with short sleeves that were ruffled along with the area around her chest, and with a knee length similarly colored but floral patterned loose skirt. Saeko saw her friend pulling a box down from her closet, with several others already pilled around her on the tatami mats. Taking out a photo album, she watched her friend sit down on the floor and begin to flip through the pages slowly, lingering on those that she saw had either both of them or her in the scenery. Towards the back of the album, she noticed were the most recent ones of a trip they took to the beach with their families. Both of them were starting to develop and blossom with curves by then.

Miyako ran her fingers fondly over several of the pictures in which they were smiling or laughing together. The pictures had been mostly taken by their families, but Saeko did remember her friend taking a few of them as well, though she doesn't recall ever seeing any of them. She watched her pause for a moment and just eye the pictures, seemingly in thought… Suddenly, as if making up her mind, her friend set the album aside and reaching into the same box, took out a yellow envelop. The brunette girl paused again, which made Saeko's curiosity skyrocket as she had never seen that envelop before. Her heart was beating so fast now, and she was fearful her friend would hear it and discover her there.

Flipping the metal tabs ups, Miyako grabbed the edge of what appeared to be more photos, except much larger than the ones in the album. Saeko caught her breath when she saw them— they were apparently the photos that her friend had taken herself, except they were focused entire on her and her feminine parts in the purple bikini she had been wearing that day. There was one of her breasts, ass and pelvis, along with another of her face. Guilt assailed her now… she had just seen a secret her friend had obviously kept from her, but she couldn't stop watching. It was almost as if she was compelled to do so, silently from her shameful vantage point.

Saeko could both see and hear her friend's breathing increasing as she stared at the photos. She was equally embarrassed and upset now, despite herself. Miyako started to touch the picture of her ass which was mostly exposed except for the little bit that her bikini covered. Her friend had clearly taken it when she was bending over to reach for a seashell and the outline of her tight puffy mound could be clearly seen. The other girl began to touch herself now, slowly massaging her breasts as she eyed her picture with a flushed expression. Saeko's own excitement was starting to affect her body, and she knew she should leave now. Her breathing was getting heavy and hot, as she watched Miyako caress the picture of her breasts while slipping a hand up into her blouse to feel up her own.

The purple haired girl felt her body heating up, particularly her core. Miyako slipped a hand into her skirt and began to stroke privates as she fingered over the picture of her friend's pelvis. Suddenly however, something changed under the brunette girl's skirt and she could see something poking it up. Saeko took in a breath when she saw it. Is that… what she thinks it is? She held quietly in anticipation, until Miyako flipped the skirt up to her waist and revealed the long fleshy pillar and puffy bulb on the end. Simply exposing it caused her to moan heatedly, before she placed her hand on it and began to stroke its veiny length while rubbing the picture of her friend's coved pussy and ass.

Even though Saeko was confused, her body's reaction was more natural. She felt her nethers getting aroused and wet underneath her skirt and panties. Saeko didn't really know what to think, her mind was burning up like crazy, but it was right there in front of her. And this person was clearly her childhood friend. She tried to think, tried to rationalize it, but her thoughts were a mess of emotions. What seemed like minutes passed, as she watched her friend masturbate in a lusty daze, until she could no longer think clearly. Her brain had somehow twisted the situation into jealousy, she couldn't accept the idea her friend was touching those pictures rather than her, whom was so close by.

Feeling tears streaking down her face, she couldn't take it anymore and reacted by opening the door suddenly and running up to her wide eyed and very surprised friend, before kneeling next to her and hugging her fiercely, "I am so sorry Miya… I didn't mean to catch you like this! I didn't know you felt this way about me…. Sorry… I am so sorry, please forgive me…!" She cried desperately, hoping she hadn't just shattered their friendship as she sobbed on her shoulder.

Miyako nearly had a heart attack when she Saeko came running up to her. The wild surprise she just had along with her body's excited state made her unable to form coherent thoughts, but she managed to at least release her still hard member and covered it up with her skirt to preserve what little modesty she had left. Her arms then naturally reached around her friend, returning the embrace. Her arousal had not died down in the moment however, quite the opposite in fact. Saeko's distinct scent, her hot soft body and the pheromones she had brought in with her was nearly overwhelming. Managing to choke out a reply in a low voice, "I… am not sure what to say… but I..." She pauses to lean back and stare directly into her friend's blue eyes as she cupped one side of her face, "…could never hate you."

Seeing her friend's beautiful green eyes staring at her compassionately, her hot aroused breath brushing her lips, she leaned in and kissed her fervently…


	4. Escape

I recommend playing - HOTD OST 7 - watch?v=AeNRDDyXbCY&index=7&list=PL24EA2AE5A70AE119 - when you see the *****. At least once or loop until the end.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was hard to recall very clearly the rest of what happened that night. Saeko almost thought it was a dream, barely remembering the awkward parting they had the next morning as few words had been exchanged and they never talked about it afterwards. One thing she did come to know, it was after that point that she started to notice Miyako's secretive glances and looks.

Glancing around the dimly lit shed, she walked to the door and unlocked it before calling out to the others quietly. Everyone quickly made their way inside. As they looked around, Rei spotted the baseball bats in one of the sections of shelves along the back walls, walking over to it, she gingerly hefted the aluminum bat. It was actually quite a bit lighter than her wooden sword, to her surprise. Deciding to keep her weapon she walked up to Marikawa-sensei and Saya, handing them each their own. They both seemed comfortable with the weight, but as for their purpose, neither one seemed particularly enthused about carrying them.

Saeko pulled Miyako to the side and walked her over to the baseball gear, picking up then showing her the shin guards, "I think these will be useful to you."

Eyeing them briefly, she nodded in understanding then took them, before kneeling down beginning to put them on, "Thanks these should help."

Kneeling down next to her as she watched her friend lace the pads on, she asked in an uneasy tone, "Do you think our families are okay?"

Miyako paused and looked up at her, considering for a moment, "My father was…" She paused again then sighed, _did secrecy even matter anymore? _"He was working with another country's military somewhere… I am not really sure where, so I can't say. And now that this has happened I don't know when… or if he'll be back. My mother she… was at the dojo today." A cold chill ran through her body.

Saeko noticed it and placed a comforting hand on her knee, rubbing it gently, "I am sure she is okay Miya…" She used the childhood moniker that only came out rarely in such moments.

"I hope so…"

"Our families would both be trying to make it to your home… If they could get there I am certain they are alright," she followed supportively.

The thought did bring her a measure of comfort, even though the getting there would be the challenge.

The kendo girl's mind did briefly touch on her own family, but unlike Miyako, her feelings were a bit more detached. Much of her interactions with them stemmed out of respect and duty, not a deep connection as her friend seemed to have with hers. She was an only child and raised under the pretext of being the heir to the family dojo, so emotions were far less of a focus compared to training and learning. Not to say that her family was cold to her, but she was never able to bond with them intimately like a normal family.

Saya watched the two older girls out of the corner of her eyes with a sullen expression as she fiddled with the bat, not quite sure what she was going to do with it. She knew the both of them had been longtime friends and her own father shared a connection with Busujima's, but their closeness was something she envied. Having spoken to Saeko on several occasions, the girl came off as a prim and proper one, who did everything outwardly right. Much like her in many regards, though that shared likeness didn't amount to anything since they never found something to talk about. The other girl was a different story…

Rei noticed the pink haired girl's expression, but wasn't sure what to make it.

"I hope I don't have to use this…" the blond woman said uneasily, while holding the bat clumsily with both hands.

"…back there, I noticed the most effective hits were on their heads," the twin-tail girl added softly, recalling when that boy died and the two other girls were beating them down from behind. "It's hard to say what exactly those things are, but they do still seem to rely on some part of their brain to function."

Walking up to the others with Saeko, Miyako followed up "I believe you're right, I noticed that they seem to be immune or perhaps mostly unaffected by damage to other parts of their body."

"Of course I am right," Saya huffed, though she bit back some of her retort, as she stared at Miyako for a moment, before glancing around at the others. "Did anyone else notice anything useful?"

"They appear to be capable of running," Saeko replied.

"That doesn't seem to be something they can all do though," Rei chimed in, from her earlier observations.

"Now that you mention it, their speed is also varied, much like normal humans," the purple haired girl remarked.

"Their strength is also much higher than a normal person," Miyako recalled. "If you get caught…" She didn't add anything more, but everyone got the idea.

The pinked haired girl thought for a moment before replying, "That could be related to how our brain limits our own strength with pain, in order to not damage our body."

"Given how they can move around with so many physical wounds that would normally cripple a person… that seems plausible," the nurse surmised, to everyone's surprise. Seeing everyone's expression, she flushed, "Sorry, it's just I don't do well under pressure… not like this."

Eyeing the nurse's figure, Miyako asked casually, "I apologize for bringing this up, but do you exercise regularly Marikawa-sensei?"

Turning to the student, she blushed slightly, "…no I don't. And please just call me Shizuka."

"Sorry Shizuka-san, it's just important to know everyone's capabilities under the present circumstances," she replied lightly.

Saeko was looking at the woman's skirt as their attention was focused and added, "Can you run in that?"

"Umm… probably not," she replied sheepishly.

Coming over Saeko grabbed the hem of the skirt along her thigh and began tearing it, stopping about three quarters of the way up.

The blond cringed as her designer skirt was being torn, her face puffing an angry red. A moment later though, she sighed and grudgingly said, "… thank you."

Seeing Miyako glancing at her, Rei answered, "I am not on any sports team, but I should be okay if we need to run or anything."

She nodded before shifting her attention to the girl with the glasses.

"… I never really had to participate in gym classes due to my circumstances!" the pink haired girl huffed with a measure of both pride and embarrassment.

"I see…" From what Miyako knew Saya was a special case student who was apparently very intelligent and allowed to attend classes at her own discretion. "Well, our goal is to reach Shizuka-san's car and make out way out of here, so if something happens it would be best for everyone to run until we get to it."

Her voice carried a commanding tone, born of her leadership in the clubs and the others nodded as they prepared to leave.

"Saeko, do you want to take the lead?" Miyako asked.

"You're going to bring up the rear?" she already knew the answer. It was the type of person her friend was, but the thought still made her uneasy. Saeko was certain Miyako would stop to help one of the others if something did happen.

"Yes."

"Let's get going then," the purple haired girl responded coolly, though she was not the least bit satisfied with the situation.

After explaining to her the route they all had agreed on, Saeko made her way out moving at a fairly quick pace through the grassy sports field. The plan was to skirt around the rear of the field where the grass was relatively flat, before coming alongside the school's recent building addition, passing through the walkway between them, until finally jumping the fence to the parking lot waiting on the other side. There weren't many of the creatures around, most seemingly having been attracted to the main building, but up ahead was the connection between the recent addition to the school where they would go under a walkway. Coming closer to it, the group was becoming increasingly more uneasy. What was once a sparse collection of the creatures spread out over the area was quickly turning into a high concentration of bodies.

There were dozens of them wandering around in the area, crisscrossing each other, staring around blankly, or mauling on victims missing various pieces of their head, throat or upper body. Saya clutched her bat tightly, as she held it in over her shoulder along her neck. Her breathing was quickly escalating along with the nurse in front of her, whose hands were beginning to shake as she held the bat by the handle and pointing precariously down. The creatures' hoarse moans and groans only served to heighten their fear, as they came in closer and closer.

Rei was still holding it together, though barely, as she followed Saeko. Her eyes were quickly darting left and right, while squeezing the wooden sword so tightly her hands were turning white. Looking back, Saeko's face darkened when she noticed the shift in position of Shizuka's grip. The woman had been holding it with a slight tilt in front of her, but now… She had no desire to stop and correct her though given how many of them were nearby, particularly since saw the other girls were beginning to crack with the exception of her friend.

Miyako appeared outwardly calm to her while walking with the sword slung over her back, though the occasional bead of sweat trickled down her face. It was only another hundred and fifty feet or so now. As they started getting closer to the walkway, even Saeko was starting to get nervous due to having to step over and around the limbs of bodies that were being fed on or already dead.

It was then that it happened— the blond woman in her intense distress tripped over a dead students arm and dropped the bat in front of her to a loud clang onto the edge of the walkway, before falling to her knees. All the creatures in the area immediately reacted, turning towards the sound and began to crawl, shamble, jog and even run towards the nurse. The closest one that was feeding on the corpse lunging at her.

Miyako eyes went wide as she saw the throng of bodies heading towards her…! With no time to think, she did a short hop forwards before performing a sharp vertical kick to the nearest one, crying out, "Haah!" The blow turned its face into a gory mess and causing it to be thrown backwards.

"RUN! GET OUT HERE!" she screamed loudly, drawing the attention of most the horde of students and teachers, then making several short jumps backwards avoiding lunging attempts at her.

Saya and Rei snapped out of their sudden terror by her sharp command, quickly helped Shizuka up, before they all started dashing towards the fence.

Saeko came forward and violently slashed several of the approaching creatures in the temples, cutting them down like grass. Her eyes darting towards Miyako, she saw the other girl was quickly getting surrounded. Fear, not for herself, but for her friend flooded into her like a storm as she battered more of more of them while trying to get closer.

Seeing them massing all around her, Miyako's face hardened she weaved even further away from the group through the slower ones, due to being unable to get closer to the others from their sheer numbers. Noticing one running at her from her peripheral vision, she turned towards it right as it lunged at her, using its own weight and strength against it she flipped it over onto another three more lurching at her from the opposite direction. Two of them were knocked down, but the other only slightly grazed dove at her crouched form.

Panicking as she saw it, Miyako quickly rolled to the side onto her back then using her feet to thrust it over, causing the creature to land on its neck and topple along with a couple of others that were close by. Hearing a groaning nearby, she noticed too late, how close one of the crawling ones had come and it bit her left kote wildly, grabbing her arm just before doing so. She screamed in agony as the bite tore her skin open despite not penetrating the glove.

A chill ran through her body as she saw her friend go down, followed almost immediately by her scream. "Nooo!" Saeko wailed in anguish, while defiantly beating more and more of the creatures down, as she tried to get closer— however there was no end to them!

It was as if the creatures had been driven into a frenzy and it seemed like the entire school was now bearing down upon them!

Rei reached the fence first after skirting past several of them and jumped up onto the ledge with her sword on the top, before she straddled it and started to help the less athletic Saya to get over. Her face was clearly flooded with panic as she saw more and more of the creatures coming closer to them. While helping the teacher up, she heard the scream. She glanced over, only to hear Saeko's own cry. _Had they gotten Miyako? _She questioned wildly before screaming out to the kendo girl, "Busujima-san come on!"

The words barely registered to the enraged and anguished purple haired girl, who kept swinging at and dodging the creatures, however her arms were starting to get heavy with fatigue from the constant jarring hard impacts. What one had been precise powerful swings were now wild light smacks. Tears had begun to stream down her face as she grit her teeth, fully intending to go down fighting.

Pain stabbing fiercely at her now, Miyako rolled onto her side closer to it, before performing a heavy uppercut, followed smoothly by an elbow to its face. The blow caused the creature to release its grip and bite just enough for her to snap her arm away then rapidly flip herself onto her feet. Seeing herself completely surrounded and only a few paces away from the thong, she grimaced while glancing around quickly and finding the spot they were thinnest— dashed forward and did a flying side kick to the nearest one. The powerful impact caused the creature to be thrown backwards and bowl several of the others down.

Using the fallen ones as steps, she rapidly moved over them. Landing on the other side, she immediately performed a vicious hop kick to the chest one of that was lurching towards her, followed by back kick to the face of another to side of it. Knocking one down and snapping the neck back of the other. Clutching her arm in pain as blood trickled down with a ragged breath; she ran a short distance away from the group to escape the relative enclosure. Looking past the walkway in her brief respite, saw the others had apparently made it to safety, though Rei was still on the face with the creatures approaching. Although she couldn't directly see her through the mass of bodies, Miyako did notice the sword sings.

Calling out as loud as she could muster, "SAEKO! GET TO THE CAR! I AM OK!"

Her voice penetrated the foggy cloud of the purple haired girl's bloodlust and she quickly backed away from the numerous bodies along with creatures still coming at her. The young woman's face was contorted in a mixture of indecision, anger and fear as saw the mob move like a wave towards the back of the school adjacent to the addition.

"Busujima-san!" Rei cried out fearfully now as the creatures were nearly upon her, it would be easy for her to swing her over and escape but... without the older girls, was there even any point? None of them knew how to fight and they were nowhere near safe.

Saeko's mind was racing now as she turned away from the throng and started dashing full speed towards the fence, she was in anguish, but wanted to believe that Miyako could get to safety alone.

Seeing Saeko coming towards her, Rei's face flooded with relief and she skirted the rest of the way over with the wooden sword, before one of them got to her leg.

On the other side, Shizuka who was completely terrified had fumbled with the keys several times, dropping it and putting in the wrong ones before finally opening the door to her four door Nissan Micra. The vehicle was a compact and only designed to only seat four people. Saya was behind her and immediately got inside once it was unlocked. Turning on the car in a panic, she glanced back and saw Rei still on the fence. The girl yelled something and a moment later jumped down. Running up to the vehicle past several other parked cars, Rei got inside the nearest rear door.

Breathing heavily, Saeko saw the creatures turning towards her having lost their prey in girl with the orange hair. Tired but still enraged. She did a hard sideways slash at the nearest one's head, then spun and using her momentum smacked another in a similar fashion before landing a third blow on the last one. She lurched in fatigue and faint dizziness from the motion, but managed to quickly jump up onto the fence with her sword in one hand. Her forearms had lost their strength though and she tumbled forward, managing to land on her back on the hard asphalt parking lot.

She grunted in pain as the breath was knocked out of her, but rolled onto all fours after sucking in a few gulps of air. Propping herself up, she half ran, half crawled past the cars while struggling to regain her breath. Opening the front passenger door, she plopped herself inside.

"Where is Miyako?!" Saya cried out.

However, Shizuka had already started to drive away, having seen more of the creatures heading towards them from the front of the parking lot near the street.

Sobbing while looking at her, Rei mouthed brokenly, "She's…!"

"Noo! That can't be!" Saya denied vehemently, with tears in her eyes.

Driving past the creatures, Shizuka was merely moving on instinct born of terror, avoiding crashed cars and as many of the creatures as she could, while moving away from the school.

Looking up at the nurse as she finally caught her breath, Saeko raged at her, "No, damn you! Turn around and head to the back of the school!"

Snapped out of her panic, she looked at girl in confusion.

"Just do it!" she followed angrily.

Glancing back at the approaching creatures, with an expression filled with dread, the nurse turned the car around and starting driving over— unsure which one she was scared of more…


	5. Chaos

Breathing heavily now while running at full speed, she glanced over her shoulder at the mass of students and teachers following, there were so many of them and they were moving so erratically, that they appeared as a blur to her. And she didn't know why, but there were numerous more than they had initially encountered outside, with all of them converging on her like a school of piranhas. The fear she was felt in that moment— was incomparable to any other time in her life. Just the thought of being caught by them all and devoured alive… It drove her to run faster than she ever had before.

Swallowing it down like a bitter medicine she looked ahead, there were even more of them scattered in front and they were making a beeline, but past them she saw the school's concrete fence. It was her only chance… Spinning, ducking, and veering left and right, she dodged several more of them of them. Clutching her arm to slow the bleeding, she grimaced from the pain but kept running. Glancing behind her again with less than two dozen paces left, she saw vaguely recognized one of her underclassman from the karate club. His speed was much greater than the others and he was gaining on her.

Turning away, she leapt up to the top of the fence, only to wince in pain from putting weight on her wounded arm. Just before hoping over, Miyako abruptly felt a powerful grip just above her ankle. Looking down in a panic, she saw it was him. She remembered teaching him, sparring with him and giving him advice on how to improve... Her heart wretched from the memories but she did not hesitate, and just as he started to pull her down, she smashed his face viciously with her other foot turning it into a bloody pulp and freeing herself. Touching down on the other side she felt a sharp pain in her right leg causing her to plop heavily against the wall while trying to catch her breath.

Looking down at her right calf she felt a heavy throbbing under her knee socks, _was it injured from that brief exchange?_ Gazing to her left and right down the small rear street she was on, she could already see more of them approaching. Judging from their appearance, she assumed they were once the local shop owners or populace. Eyeing her arm, she could see it was still bleeding, but more slowly. There was no way she would be able to move properly or defend herself like this… despair began to creep into her mind. However just then she heard a car coming down the street in front of the buildings she was behind.

Eyeing the nearby alleyway, she closed her eyes briefly and hoped… Grunting in pain as she put weight on the leg that was grabbed, Miyako nearly stumbled and fell, but managed to catch the edge of a garbage bin. Peeking into the alley, she saw it was clear. Shifting her weight to the left leg, she began to limp as fast as she could towards the other end which opened out into the street, using the walls of the buildings to each side of her for support. The car initially drove by her, but after a short distance, it stopped and quickly backed up.

It was the girls and the nurse.

She thought herself lost but… they had come back for her.

Saya who had apparently been crying, quickly opened the door then lifted herself up between the front two seats with her feet on Rei's side of the car. Miyako reaching the end pushed herself off of the wall then hopped on one foot the short distance to it, before plopping inside and closing the door right as the vehicle took off again.

Looking back awkwardly at the older girl as she pulled her glasses off to wipe her tears, Saya smiled weakly, "I am so glad you're alive…"

Rei clutched Miyako's shoulder as she sniffled, "I thought you had died…"

Staring over her seat as relief flooded through her like a wave, Saeko asked gently, "You're hurt, are you alright Miyako…?"

After her breathing slowed down some, the brunette replied in an exhausted voice, "There were several close calls, but I am okay… I wasn't bit directly. I just hope I don't have to do anything like that again..." Pausing, she took in a shuddering breath, adding weakly, "I am glad you guys came back… I don't think I would have made it otherwise."

Seeing how scared she was, Rei turned in her seat then leaned in and embraced her warmly. The gesture was comforting to her as well. Thinking back to when Hisashi had died, this girl had indeed allowed her to escape… she doubted she would have made it otherwise.

Saeko had never before seen her friend looking this fragile and frightened, briefly looking over the others she scowled and sat back in her seat, protecting them had nearly cost the both of them their lives. Before all of this happened she was rather selfless and helped others when she could, though mostly for the sake of appearances, but now none of that mattered. The others… they were just baggage to her. Sighing, she lifted her right arm up to her head, causing a sudden powerful wave of sleepiness to assault her.

She fought it for several moments in anger. The battle and surge of adrenaline, despair, fear, rage, and relief had swirled in her intensely all in a very short period of time. But now that her mind felt they were safe, it was like the tension had snapped and she was abruptly overcome with exhaustion. As she calmed down, her body relaxed and she eventually let it take her. The last thought being to regain her strength.

"You probably sit down Takagi-chan," Miyako suggested.

"…but," she protested weakly, staring at her in concern.

"Don't worry it's just my arm and leg that hurt," she replied gently, having collected herself somewhat. Vaguely eyeing the kote that had protected her, she took it off and dropped it onto the floor, the wound was freshly opened from the action but she wasn't taking any chances after all that… Sensing Rei's unease, she wrapped her right arm around her and began to rub the other girl's back soothingly through the long hair.

Nodding, she began to lean back carefully before sitting diagonally across the older girl's thighs. Looking away from Rei, who was also next to her, she noticed Miyako's wounded arm. Being gifted as she was, Saya had learned a wide variety of things over the years, including some first aid. Bringing up her white sleeve up to her mouth she began to tear it, and then started to bandage the older girl's arm without asking.

Shizuka, who had collected herself somewhat from her earlier terror, spoke softly in a small apologetic tone, "I am so sorry Hasegawa-san… it was all my fault…"

She said nothing for a few moments, before replying in neutral tone, "Anyone would have been scared in that situation Marikawa-sensei… Let's just try to make it to the apartment safely."

"…yes…" she replied meekly, turning to focus on her driving. She was the oldest one here, and the only one that could drive, the weight of responsibility lied heavy with her now.

The woman was determined not to let them down again…

The creatures were sporadic on the streets, and most of the obstacles were other cars either parked haphazardly or crashed along the way. Much of the commotion from earlier had already started to die down.

Feeling her back being rubbed softly, the orange haired girl had a strong desire to just stay as she was, but her awkward position on the seat wouldn't allow it. Pulling back, she stared at Miyako, who gave her a small smile. No words could express her gratitude. Despite feeling a bit awkward she leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, before moving away and settling herself back. Embarrassed by her gesture, Rei focused her attention out of the window.

Miyako looked at her for a moment, before turning to the pinked haired girl on her lap, "Thank you for that Takagi-chan."

Finishing up a moment later, the pink haired girl inspected her work before turning around and returning her gaze, replying sheepishly, "It's the least I could do… And stop calling me Takagi. Saya will do."

"Saya then," she returned lightly. Noticing the speed they were going, she asked, "How long do you think it will take to get there Shizuka-san?"

The woman was driving quite slowly due all the obstructions in the roads and she had to make frequent detours just to get around, "I am not really sure… but hold on—" As she neared the bridge, she could see it clearly blocked. Turning away and heading towards the other one, it soon became apparent that it was clogged with cars as well… along with some sort of commotion which she wanted nothing to do with. "It's going to be a while. We're going to have to take the long way around, and with so many things in the way it's going to take even longer," she replied finally.

Her voice clearly indicated she had calmed down significantly, that was a comforting thought to the brunette.

Rei had relaxed through the short conversation and hearing Saeko's shallow breathing, tilted her head to side as she felt herself getting sleepy as well.

Noticing that the others, aside from Shizuka had fallen asleep, Saya visibly unwound. Though she was still sitting up rather straight despite how uncomfortable such a posture must be given the circumstances. Watching her silently for several minutes, Miyako found it kind of cute. Saya was much shorter than her, she guessed around five one or so, compared to her five nine. Smiling playfully, she piped, "Sorry I probably don't make a very good chair… my legs are rather muscular."

The girl retorted rather quickly, in a hushed tone, "That's not true. You eat a lot to compensate."

Even though she knew exactly what the pink haired girl meant, a sly grin played across her face as she replied, "Are you saying am I am fat?"

Turning immediately towards her to protest, Saya blushed when she saw her expression and face away again, before elbowing her lightly in the stomach and crossing her arms. "You knew what I meant!" she huffed quietly.

Deciding to play with her a bit more, Miyako leaned in and whispered teasingly, "Mm.. mm… it is rather curious though, how you know that…"

Saya's face went beet red. She cursed herself for being so frank all the time. There was no way for a person to know something like that unless they watched her eat regularly, which was very strange in and of itself.

From that reaction, it was quite obvious the girl liked her. She suspected as much for a long time— it was not the first time after all that another girl had expressed interest in her. She herself was quite attracted to Saeko, so such a thing was not peculiar to her in the slightest. Reaching around her, she embraced the smaller girl gently, speaking in a calm casual tone, "You should get some rest as well."

The pinked haired girl turned towards her curiously, and seeing her gentle look, relaxed, before leaning against her and resting her face just above the older girl's breasts. Glancing over at Saeko she felt kind of guilty about the whole thing since she knew how close they were, though she could tell Miyako didn't have any weird feelings about the affair, which made her a bit sad. She sighed softly and snuggled up to her more, determining to make the best of things until they arrived. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep too.

Looking out the window, the brunette could see the sun was starting to set. Pulling her other kote off, she glanced at her watch; it had been about an hour since it all started. The occasional dot of fires, people dead on the streets, wreckage, collapsed and failing utilities, and more of them than she could count— all in less than an hour. _What was going to happen?_ She didn't want to dwell on it… but it was hard not to. Shifting her attention to the driver's seat, she asked quietly as she could, "Are you doing okay up there Shizuka-san?"

Hearing Miyako's calm voice eased some of her tension as she continued to drive. She was more than a little shaken at all the devastation she had witness so far, "I'll be alright… We're still quite a ways off, if you want to rest too."

Though she could tell the nurse was not okay, she could sense her resolve, "Yes, I'll do that."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The trip took almost two hours due all the detours she had to make because of them or blocked roads, but somehow she managed to get there safely. Pulling up to the private garage, she clicked the button on the switch from the visor and the door began opening. She had expected to see other cars inside, but it was completely empty. _Had an evacuation been ordered?_ Parking next to the door that lead inside, she let out a sigh of relief. Stepping out of the car in the moderately lit garage, she stretched out. Even though it hasn't been that long, much of the stiffness came from the stress of the trip.

Saeko had woken up next and casually got out, looking around, "This is the place?"

"Yes… though it's strange there aren't any other cars here," she replied.

"Perhaps everyone evacuated?"

"More than likely," she mused.

Miyako had woken up as well and was rousing the other two girls.

"This garage looks secure," Saeko observed.

"The whole building has restricted access. You can only get in with a keycard," Shizuka followed feeling a bit more at ease at the thought.

Saya and Rei both got out around the same time and Miyako came out last, though her leg was feeling better, she still couldn't quite walk on it properly.

"Do you want some help Hasegawa-san?" Shizuka offered when she noticed her injury.

Though she felt she could probably move on her own now without assistance, Miyako didn't want to potentially exacerbate it," Yes, please."

"What floor are we heading to?" Saeko asked pointedly.

"The fourth one," the nurse replied as supported the girl from the right side. "The key is in my purse."

Reaching into the car Saeko took it out, before searching the purse briefly, and then holding out what she assumed was the one, "This?"

"Yes."

"I can carry the purse," Rei offered, taking out her own bokuto as the other girl did.

Saeko glanced at her and nodded, handing if off. Moving the wooden sword around in her hands the purpled haired girl felt a significant amount of soreness, but it wouldn't hold her back too much.

Saya ducked into the car and picked up the leather medical bag, it was a lot heavier than it looked. Grabbing her own bat, she took in a steady breath.

"I'll lead the way, everyone else just follow closely," Saeko stated with a glance around. "Based on what Shizuka said earlier, we shouldn't run into anything, but keep your eyes open."

Everyone nodded at her.

Walking up to the entrance door from the garage, she slid the card through the slot. It emitted a low beep then the door clicked. Looking around in the small area carefully, she didn't see anything except for the door to the stairway to the right and the staging area for the elevators to the left around a short bend. Waving everyone inside, she walked up the two sets of doors and pressed the button between them. One of the doors immediately opened, revealing an empty space. There was no blood or any signs of a struggle, so she stepped in front of the door and leaned against it as the others made their way inside.

Pressing the button for the fourth floor, she moved inside. Once they passed the third floor, she readied herself. As the doors opened, she stepped out and glanced down the hallway, seeing nothing she breathed a sigh of relief. Eyeing the card, she didn't see a number, _perhaps because of security reasons?_ "Which room?"

"Room 405, at the end of the hall," the woman replied.

Everyone quietly made their way down the wide well lit and decorated hallway, Saeko went inside first, though she wasn't particularly cautious as she looked around since the door had not been tampered with. She quickly determined it was empty and the group entered the room, relief flooding through all of them as they began to settle in.

Walking the girl over to one of the dining table chairs, she helped her sit down, "Let me take a look at that." She said to Miyako, before starting to undo the makeshift bandage.

Saya put the bag down next to the nurse and walked off to look around, Rei doing the same, while Saeko sat in the chair across from her friend.

"What happened?" she asked in her usual calm cool voice.

Turning to her, she answered, "When I was rolling around on the ground one of them bit the kote."

The blond woman, who was inspecting the wound gaped, "A bite caused this?"

The girl nodded at her.

She still couldn't believe it, as she took some antiseptic and started to clean the nasty wound. Her skin had literally been torn open, something which a human's flexible epidermis would not do under normal circumstances. At least her muscle wasn't damaged. After applying some topical anesthetic, she pulled out her stitching kit.

Seeing her threading the needle, Miyako cringed, "Umm… is that really necessary?

Saeko smiled, "Surely a few pokes of a needle aren't going to bother you after all that?"

"Do you want to switch places?" Miyako pouted.

"I am not the one who is wounded," she returned playfully.

"How about you come a bit closer than?" the other girl threw back.

"Oh? Is that a threat Miya?" Saeko asked with a grin.

"You better believe it!" she huffed.

"Oooh how scary! Being threatened by a fourth dan taekwondo and karate black belt!" the purple haired girl replied mockingly while still grinning.

Shizuka couldn't help but smile at the exchange between the two. It reminded her of her own best friend Rika, and helped bring a sense of normalcy to the grim reality of their situation. These girls… no these young women, were not just strong physically. _Was it all part of their martial arts training or also how they were raised?_

"Just wait until she finishes…" Miyako shot back.

"Hum? And what are you planning on doing then?" Saeko teased.

"Something…!" she warned.

Hearing water running all of a sudden, she looked up.

Shizuka followed warmly, "You should go take a bath as well Busujima-san, its large enough for everyone."

The idea sounded incredibly appealing to her. "I'll see you later than…" she replied with a mysterious smile towards Miyako.


	6. Sakura

Despite the two's playful banter, Miyako did not complain or react adversely to sewing of her skin. In fact, she seems more curious than anything and actually watched the entire process to the nurse's surprise. Putting the kit away, Shizuka applied a little ointment before lightly bandaging the wound. Shifting her attention to the young woman's calf, she said, "Let me look at that as well."

The brunette slid her leg out a bit while moving the other to the side.

Slipping the knee sock down smoothly, she eyed the light bruise for a moment, it actually had the appearance of hand, "One of them grabbed you?"

"Yes…" she replied uneasily.

Shizuka looked up with guilt on her face

"Please don't worry about it Shizuka-san," Miyako said calmly while placing a comforting hand on top of the woman's.

"I still don't understand why you did it… but thank you for saving me," she said with a sincere expression.

The young woman said nothing for several moments. "...when I was very young, I once saw my mother aid some strangers who were randomly passing by us on the way home. I came to find out that she had helped one of the individuals, who was part of a family, get back on their feet with a job and put them both in touch with someone who could help renegotiate payments with the debt collectors who were harassing them. Sometime later, I asked her why we should help others if they aren't helping us back. She told me that we as humans can't survive on own, we need each other for comfort, for care and for support. Without that… it would make our lives incredibly difficult and for some, like younger children, even impossible. It was the decent thing to do she said." Miyako finished before adding, "Everyone has something valuable to contribute whether it is a skill, an idea or even just themselves." Smiling at the nurse, she mused, "In our case, my skill is fighting. Yours is medicine."

It was both a pragmatic and compassionate view, she thought. Smiling back, she squeezed the young woman's hand before reaching into the bag and taking out some cream, "Is it just around the bruise that hurts?"

"I believe so."

After checking things out, she massaged Miyako's leg for several minutes before rubbing the cream in, "I think you will be okay without any ice, there isn't any swelling. It feels a lot better now, right?"

"Yes it does."

"You likely suffered a minor cramp after that happened. Were you running just before then?"

Grinning a bit, "For my life, yes."

The blond smiled as well.

"So can I exercise like this?"

Shizuka frowned at her, "Most people would be thinking about excuses to get out of doing physical activity and gladly accept a recommendation to rest."

"Is that your official recommendation then?"

"It is… but I think you be okay as long as you don't overexert yourself, and please do not use your arm," she reasoned.

"I understand. No punches, pushups or handstands… got it," Miyako replied playfully.

The blond perked up at her jesting. Packing everything back up, she stood up before leaning down to hug the young woman briefly, pulling back she gazed at her somewhat awkwardly, "I know this sounds strange, but do you want any help bathing later?"

She thought about it for a moment, "Umm, I think I can manage. I just need to keep my arm from getting wet right?"

"That's right… I'll go make everyone something to eat then. If you change your mind just let me know," she replied casually.

After the woman walked away towards the nearby kitchen, she glanced around. Spotting a cordless phone nearby one of the counters, she got up slowly. To her surprise, the ache was completely gone, seems like the massage did the trick. Walking over to it, she eyed the phone while standing next to it, but hesitated.

Glancing over at her while she prepared some ingredients, the blond could understand, she hadn't tried to contact anyone she knew yet either.

Picking it up Miyako dialed the dojo first, but found it wouldn't even connect. When she tried Saeko's family dojo, it ringed several times but no one answered. Staring at the phone for a moment, she finally tried her family's home. It rang several times then went to the answering machine. She left a brief message saying that she and Saeko were okay, and gave the phone number for the apartment. She couldn't remember the numbers for any of her extended family, so just hung up afterwards. Looking down at her school clothes covered in blood and dirt, she glanced at Shizuka from behind. Their body shapes were very different but she was about the same height. "Do you mind if i used some of your clothes?"

"The dressers and closets are upstairs," she replied without looking.

Eyeing the bathroom area where the other girls were bathing, she decided to hold off, not entirely trusting herself to be naked around them, particularly Saeko. Removing her skirt and blouse she threw them into the garbage can along with the socks, leaving only her somewhat plain but sleek emerald panties and bra on. There was no telling what caused the change into those things, so she didn't want to take any chances and also went upstairs to collect Saeko's clothes to dispose of.

Walking around, she could see the lavish apartment was very open, and reeked of luxury. Polished wood, metal and glass furniture, black leather couches and sitting chairs, wool carpet, granite countertops, fireplace, all done in a contemporary style giving it a refined look. The living area had high ceilings and the bedroom area was on a balcony overlooking everything except the kitchen and bathroom. She wondered how a school nurse, even with a roommate, could afford such a place. Given what she learned from her mother for business purposes and considering how spacious it was, she estimated the minimum monthly rent would likely be around 700,000 yen and as high as 2 million, depending on whether it had come furnished or not and where they were located. Thinking about it for a moment, she shrugged. It didn't matter.

The other girls were taking their time, so instead of just pacing around she decided to get some light exercise, though rather than do so inside the clean apartment she told Shizuka she would be in the hall. Normally she wouldn't do something like this in her undies and certainly not in an apartment hallway, but since the building was abandoned she didn't think much of it. It would also help her take her mind off things.

About fifteen minutes or so later, the girls all finally finished and came down to eat together. They made occasional small talk as they dined, but mostly things were quiet as everyone's mind seemed to be focused elsewhere, now that survival and safety weren't the priority concerns. Saya in particular was more detached than the others and spoke very little about her own family.

They turned on the radio at some point during their conversation, but virtually all the stations were either static or had a preprogrammed evacuation broadcast looping. After learning that the brunette was in the hall exercising, Saya finished her food quickly. And leaving her plates in the sink went out there. Saeko paid her more than a passing glance when she saw her go but said nothing.

Rei finishing up herself went and turned on the TV, but it was largely the same as the radio with the exception of one of the major news stations. It talked mostly about the chaos that was everywhere now— countless number of people dead or missing, mass evacuations to localized shelters, violence, looting, destruction, and outages. The police and fire department had been quickly overwhelmed and more than three fourths of them were either now KIA or missing. Even the Japanese Special Defense Force, or JSDF, was reporting a significant number of casualties already.

The major cities like Tokyo and Osaka had apparently been hit the hardest, though nearly every prefecture was reporting incidents of them. The US base in Okinawa had also been completely overrun. There were apparently small pockets of resistance scattered everywhere around the country, but communication was slowly deteriorating over time. Although many warnings were given throughout the broadcast, the most distinctive one was for everyone to stay well away from the subways. They were apparently death traps with hordes of them throughout and within the immediate vicinity outside. Unable to watch anymore, Rei clicked the power button on the remote. Shizuka and Saeko had been watching it as well, but neither was bothered when it was abruptly cut off.

"I am going to shower now…" the blond woman said glumly.

Rei tried to reach her family several times on her cellphone, but had no success and headed upstairs with a worn expression.

Saeko went to the kitchen and began to wash the dishes, her thoughts straying vaguely between her family and Miyako. She wasn't quite sure how she would feel if she learned of their possible demise. Her father was an incredibly talented practitioner of the arts, but her mother was just a normal housewife. Thinking about her experiences earlier, she knew how immensely dangerous those things were. Being caught off-guard or any hesitation could easily result in death. One thing she was certain of though… was that if her mother was killed, her father would likely follow her. He would view it as a failure, regardless of the circumstances.

Her thoughts shifting to her friend, she figured Miyako would be at it for at least a couple of hours. The food Shizuka had made would be long cold by then. Even though she was curious about what the two were doing outside, she never felt particularly compelled to check. From what she could tell, Saya was a relative stranger to her friend... though she did realize the girl was fairly attractive from a feminine perspective. Deciding to do a few chores to keep herself busy until Miyako was done, she went around and started gathering everyone's clothes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Peeking out into the hallway, she spotted Miyako performing various kicks about halfway down. To her surprise she saw the girl was wearing only undies. It was quite a spacious corridor, much like the ones back in her house. The carpet had a firm but springy softness, clearly of high quality. As soon as she stepped out, the young woman stopped and turned towards her. It wasn't really her intention to interfere in her exercise, but...

"Is everything okay Saya?"

Walking up to her with a tight pair of sports shorts and a tank top, she tried to think of a good excuse, but failed under the other girl's intent gaze. "Do you mind if I watch?" she asked sheepishly, looking away slightly while she fidgeting.

Miyako eyed her curiously for a moment, before noticing her clothes. They were obviously a few sizes too small and for some reason she wasn't wearing either a bra or panty. _Perhaps to wash them?_ Regardless, they very distinctly emphasized her curves and ample proportions. Her breasts were defiantly bigger than Saeko's or her own… and with her small waist and wide hips, she had no doubt guys had confessed to her on more than one occasion. "Hum, I don't mind," she replied hesitantly, being overly conscious of the younger girl now. Resuming her form, she started up her practice again.

Saya didn't notice the subtle change in her voice given he own nervousness. She took up a seat nearby against the left wall. The pink haired girl had never seen Miyako with in her undergarments. Her body was in great shape. Though she did have many indications on her skin of the muscles underneath, it was tempered with a feminine softness. Saya had noticed it a while ago, but the brunette would purposefully eat more calories than she burned at times, to maintain a more smooth appearance over her body… or so she thought anyway given her knowledge of activity level and nutrition.

It was quite fascinating to her that she did that. For someone who worked so hard to build up a strong body, but also be… offended or perhaps ashamed of the appearance of that look. That was something that struck her as quite contradictory. Miyako was also a leader and teacher of her arts, so it wasn't like she lacked in confidence or anything. Sighing at herself, the girl realized she was like a borderline stalker… considering all the things she had done before now... But aside from her hobby, nothing else really kept her interest for very long.

Roughly ten minutes later, Miyako stopped again, unable to concentrate with her watching so intensely. Turning to her, she asked, "Do you want me to teach you a few things?"

Glowing excitedly at the question, she exclaimed brightly, "Yes, of course!" She got up immediately and came over. "What should I do?"

"Well… technically I would normally put you through a lot of endurance training first, but we don't really have that kind of luxury anymore. So let me start with teaching you a fighting stance. There are lots of them and typically you would assume one based on your style… but keeping your balance against them while being able to react quickly would be best. Just turn sideways to start," she explained.

When she did so, Miyako got behind her and placed a hand on her hip before grasping her wrist, causing her to twitch slightly.

"Sorry about that."

"No! Its fine!" she insisted fiercely, the touching startled her, but it was not unwelcome in the slightest. "I am just being overly sensitive." In truth, there was another reason she was here. She wanted to thank the older girl, in a more personal way, for saving her life earlier and had a suspicion that Miyako liked other girls, but she could never confirm it since she always treated everyone the same. With the sole exception of Saeko, who was her friend and didn't really prove anything.

Miyako continued showing and making adjustments by moving her body into what she felt would be good defensive posture for a beginner, while still being practical. At several points throughout her teaching, she felt Saya's perky young ass press again her panty clad pelvis. Each time she grew a little more restless, until she started to believe the girl was doing it on purpose. When she held the younger girl's waist with both hands to indicate a movement, Saya bent over farther than she had indicated and planted her ass squarely against her crotch. This time however she couldn't ignore it, and when the girl straightened back up and pressed rest of her body against her, she asked tentatively, "...can you umm... please stop that?"

The younger girl said nothing for long moments, before murmuring softly, "I am just trying to… thank you for earlier."

Blushing lightly, Miyako wasn't sure what to say. This was certainly pleasing, but how did Saya know that it would make her happy? She had been careful for a long time to hide her attraction to other females, given her family's reputation and business. "You could just say it in words like Shizuka-san did…" she replied evasively.

"…I thought you would like this more," the pink haired girl followed lightly with a sideways glance backwards up at her.

Seeing Saya's blushing face, her own flush deepened, Miyako knew this was her fault… After that incident with Saeko, she thought she had developed complete control over her hormones within the following years. But after noticing the girl's provocative clothing, she had acted unconsciously in teaching Saya with the hands on approach, rather than verbally. Staring into her clear amber eyes, she knew it would be insulting and hurtful to reject the younger girl now… and it wasn't like she was in a relationship with Saeko.

Sensing her hesitation, Saya looked down dejectedly, "Am I not… attractive to you?"

"Sorry…"

The girl's eyes immediately began to tear up.

However the next moment, she was suddenly being pulled away further down the hall towards the elevator and stairs. As soon as they got around the bend, Miyako both pulled and lightly pushed her against the wall, pinning her arm at an angle with the other hand on her shoulder. Leaning in close with excitement written on her face, she asked in a low voice, "You're sure about this… right?"

Though initially surprised and confused, Saya was now very aroused, letting out small heated breaths. She nodded.

Turning away slightly, the young woman added, "… also… I don't know if this will this will be an exclusive thing, since…"

She wasn't able to finish though, because Saya quickly took off her glasses and dropped them nearby, before turning Miyako's face back and leaning in for passionate kiss. The pink haired girl didn't care… this was more than she could have ever hoped for. The focus of her hidden obsession was accepting her— there was no way she would pass this chance up.

They nibbled each other's lips hotly for several moments, before Miyako slipped her tongue into Saya's mouth. The girl naturally returned the gesture, though a bit more clumsily lapping at her tongue, before they twisted them together exchanging saliva. The young woman's hand slid off her shoulder and pressed against the girl's side, rubbing and caressing for several moments before moving it under the loose tank top. Saya moaned softly when she felt her lower breast get cupped gently, Miyako's warm tender hands squeezing it and massaging it sensually.

Their bodies were heating up intensely as they melded together. The young woman having released her arm, Saya wrapped both of them around her neck. She pressed her breasts with nipples poking out eagerly against the taller girl's own. A powerful urge hit Miyako then, but she managed to hold it back as she slowly broke the kiss, a stringy film between their lips. Lifting up Saya's top, she sucked in a breath when she saw those large well shaped mounds and dark pink nubs erect.

"Do you like them…?" Saya asked in a seductive tone.

Rather than reply though, Miyako brought her lips down to the left one and started to suck on and roll her tongue over it lasciviously, while her right hand moved to the other to massage it and brush her inner fingers over the hard nipple.

Letting out breathy moans while the young woman played with her tits, Saya's arousal soared, and she could feel her nethers melting now as it secreted her feminine juices and pheromones.

Unhooking her bra with her free hand, Miyako began to plant slow lusty kisses down the girl's chest as her breasts and hard nubs rubbed against Saya's skin and her hands slid down her sides. Snagging the rim of the tight sports pants, she slipped it down to reveal Saya's pink haired mound and wet puffy lips. The strong scent of the girl's sex hit Miyako instantly, making her swoon with desire. Her own panties were soaked in fluids and she kept fighting the now nearly overwhelming sensation in her crotch.

The girl watched her hazily come closer to her pussy, as her hands having slipped up to her head, held onto the silky chestnut hair. When Miyako's tongue lapped over her sensitive clit, she let out a loud moan of pleasure. Feeling her left thigh being lifted, she curled it over the other girl's shoulder. Right away, she felt that tongue push into her slit and stir her insides, making her coo in ecstasy. Miyako's right thumb lightly rubbed the area around the girl's clit as she began to thrust and twist her tongue in and out.

Saya's young pussy was intoxicating. As the fluids continued to trickle over her tongue, Miyako could no longer bear it and pulled away suddenly.

The girl looked down her in a hazy confusion, "Why did you stop…?"

"I am sorry… I didn't mean to hide this… curse… I thought I could control it better, but…" she let Saya's leg down and stepped back before standing up with her panty partly down her thighs.

The girls eyes widened, she stood there speechless. "How… what… is that real?" she gawked in disbelief despite what her eyes were showing her.

"It is…"

"...was it always there?" she asked curiously.

Despite her embarrassment, her meaty pillar stood hard and fully erect while leaking pre-cum, "No… it just kind of appears when I am really aroused."

"And… you got this way because of me…?" Saya asked in a lower tone as she stared in wonder at the thick veiny shaft and set of fleshy orbs.

"Yes…" she replied, unable to take her eyes off of Saya's flushed naked body.

She had never seen one in real life, but had studied them and knew this one was quite large. Moving closer, she kneeled down and eyed it with a deep blush, gulping as saw it twitch and felt the intense heat. Saya could sense her body's arousal quickly rekindling. "...and you want to… stick it inside me?" she asked a little uneasily, surprised at her own question. It throbbed strongly in response before her eyes.

"If you would… allow it," Miyako squirmed. Her desire to have sex with the younger girl was almost uncontrollable due to the effects of the curse, but there was no way she would force herself on Saya.

Standing up, she turned around too embarrassed to face her own words, "...as long as… you don't impregnate me… it's okay," Saya murmured.

The word 'impregnate' resonated with her so strongly, Miyako nearly lost it— this girl was so ridiculously frank…!

Moving next to the wall, Saya bent over and braced herself before spread her legs. Displaying her glistening, invitingly twitching and dripping virgin pink lips to Miyako, she mused, "It's my first time… so please be gentle."

"Y-yes...I will," Miyako stammered. Walking up behind the pink haired girl with her lust nearly boiling over, she grabbed her burning cock and rubbed the puffy head against Saya's hairy pink pussy several times before starting to push it into her crevice slowly. Given how wet and aroused she was, it was slid in easily at first but soon she became very tight. Miyako could tell she was too tense, "Unngh… try to relax."

"Haaah...your penis is too big," she half rebuked in a heated voice, trying to let out steady breaths, but her body was rejecting the foreign invader.

Leaning over and reaching around her, Miyako cupped Saya's breasts in her hands started to softly caress them, before switching to some light squeezes then finally a steady sensual massage. At the same time, she planted hot needy kisses along the back and side of her neck, casually switching between nibbling her ear. When she let out a steamy moan, Miyako felt her loosen up and thrust in about halfway with almost no resistance. Another breathy moan from Saya followed, along with a sultry one of her own, "Mmmmmh!"

In her foggy aroused brain, Saya was surprised at her complete lack of pain. When Miyako started to rhythmically thrust into her, her pleasure spiked. The feeling of that veiny pillar stirring her insides, the older girl's silky hair gently caressing her skin, and the light rubbing her nipples on her back, was quickly driving her crazy. She kept letting out heated moans while her insides were spread wide and penetrated deeper each time. The fleshy sounds of her pussy being fucked along with those of the wet friction was ramping her up even more, "Mmmnnh! Just remember… to not…ahh! … ejaculate inside me…. my womb… is very fertile right now…"

"!" Miyako bit her own lip to keep from immediately cumming inside her. She slowed down for a few movements and took steady breaths, before resuming her pace. Saya's tight young pussy felt incredible as it contracted and squirmed hotly against her meaty length. "Haah ahh.. you feel soo good…!" Miyako moaned loudly, when her cock finally buried itself inside completely inside the younger girl with a wet squish.

Saya felt the other girl's pelvis smack against her plump ass along with those orbs on her soft inner thighs. Her face was flushed with pleasure and she tried to steady herself on her arms while Miyako's thick shaft molded her cunt. Each heavy thrust caused her to let out a sexy steamy breath and lusty moan as her pussy lips kissed the base of older girl's hard member. Her pussy was flooding with juices now that kept splashing all over the other girl's pelvis and balls each time she pumped into her hot folds. "Nnnggh! Faster…!" she begged.

Leaning back, Miyako clasped the girl's small waist and began to thrust into her hard and fast. Each slap caused Saya's ass to quiver deliciously and her big breasts to continually rock back and forth. Her own tits were bouncing slightly with the motions. Sweat dripped off of their bodies and the scent of sex filled the air. Miyako groaned lustily, when she felt her cockhead smack into the entrance to Saya's womb.

Despite what she said earlier, the pink haired girl badly wanted to feel that hot semen pouring into her insides, a thought that drove her over the edge, "Mmnngh I feel it…!" Her pussy clamped down powerfully on Miyako's shaft and she began to spasm while that burning hard pillar kept stabbing her flooding insides.

Miyako let out an intense lusty moan when that strong contraction hit her and managed only a couple more greedy thrusts, before she had to pull out. Shooting load after thick load of white magma onto Saya's flushed sweaty plump ass cheeks and back, "Aahh.. haaah!"

Saya lost her strength suddenly and started slipping forward along the wall, but Miyako caught her clumsily in her own haze and held the girl up against her own feverish body.

The young woman's organ grew smaller rapidly and eventually disappeared, leaving only the light chestnut mat of her mound, which was leaking her fluids slowly down her thighs. With Saya's perky breasts under her bandaged left arm, she smiled at her, mischievously piecing out, "Well… Hopefully… you learned something.. from today's… practice session…"

Looking up at her with cheeks still flushed, she returned sweetly between light gasps, "I don't know… I think.. I'll definitely need.. some more… guidance…"


	7. Violet

The two girls stood snuggling together for quite some time. Miyako was embracing Saya from behind as she leaned back against her and softly caressed her hands. Their bits of clothes were scattered nearby, including the pink haired girl's glasses.

"Putting aside what may happen later… I am curious how and also why you know so much about me?" Miyako questioned softly.

"I… had a lot of free time," she answered simply.

She paused considering for a moment, "I mean… I don't really mind, I obviously wouldn't have done this with if I bothered by it."

The younger girl was silent for a while this time. "...do you know what it's like to be bored all the time?" she asked in a peculiar halting tone.

She remained silent and waited.

"Finding something interesting, only to discover there really wasn't much of a mystery at all? Going to school and being able to learn everything so quickly and easily… people thought it was a wonderful thing to be envied. But no one really understands, the more you know the scarier things get. You reach a point where… you don't really want to learn more. The fear of running out of things that spark wonder… that catch your attention and motivate you. Your world… it gets smaller each time."

She hadn't quite expected such a deep and complex reply, causing her furrow her brow in thought. "Hmm… so something about me… caught your interest, and you've followed and watched me ever since?" she surmised hesitantly.

Saya gave a small nod. That wasn't all she did… but it didn't really matter much.

"And as far as the others…"

"I can keep a secret as long as you continue to have sex with me," she replied almost immediately.

Miyako grinned and asked playfully, "Are you blackmailing me?"

She replied in a pouty voice, "No idiot… I mean don't care either way, you can decide if you want to tell them or not."

"And it wouldn't bother you if did something with one of the others?"

She sighed, answering in a half accusing half complaining tone, "Before I knew about… your thing, I would have said yes. I wouldn't have liked it but it's not like I had a choice, since you brought that right before you took advantage of my condition at the time."

The young woman squirmed, _had she dodged a bullet?_

Saya continued, "With the way everything is now though… you'll have to eventually impregnate all of us if we are to have any hope of surviving as a species. Though I don't anything about your thing works yet, so I can't be certain how things will work out..."

The brunette gaped in surprise, "That sounded like you not only want me to, but would also... help me accomplish that?"

"Maybe…" she huffed indignantly. It was a word rarely ever used because she hated its ambiguity.

Smiling, she hugged the small pink haired girl affectionately, "I shall strive not to disappoint you then."

The younger girl knew she was being teased, but coming from her… it wasn't so bad. She finally felt alive again with something to look forward to, "I am going to get some sleep now…" Turning around in Miyako's arm she gave her a warm tender hug that was gently returned, then after putting her clothes and glasses back on, walked back to the apartment.

After clipping on and adjusting her bra, Miyako was glad to see her panty was noticeably drier thanks to the fabric they were made of and the air circulation in the area. There was no way to clean up the fluids from her body though, but as far she could tell the scent of her sweat was covering it up. Checking the time on her watch, she was surprised so much had passed and her stomach keenly started complaining.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Back inside, Saeko had been performing stretching maneuvers when she saw Takagi return. The girl strode past her without so much as a glance and went upstairs to the bathroom, where the sound of water immediately ensued. She could tell the girl was very tired and had sweat quite a bit judging from her smell, but there was also another much more distinct scent about her… one she was all too familiar with.

She didn't really want to make any false assumptions though… it may have been entirely harmless. Standing up, she walked to the kitchen with a set of black lace underwear on. Eyeing the nearby apron on the hook next to the washing machines, she grabbed and tied it around herself. After checking the fridge and cupboard, Saeko knew she had the ingredients to make a meal of beef over rice with the flavoring that her friend enjoyed so much.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Looking down at the wet stains on the dark red carpet, Miyako cringed, knowing they would have to walk past this later. Hopefully they would disappear as it dried out, though she wasn't sure how strong the smell would be. Youthful indiscretion her mother would probably say… she hoped she was alright. Looking down at her bandages, she was glad to see it her wound had not reopened at least.

Deciding to cool down a bit more with some stretches, she spent several minutes doing this before heading back to the apartment. She was planning on heading upstairs immediately, but heard the water running again and was also hit by the aroma of her one of her favorite dishes coming from the kitchen. Glancing around the corner, she saw Saeko was cooking… though doing so in a pair of sexy black undies.

Her stomach complained loudly just then and she blushed lightly before walking up to the dining table and taking a seat gingerly. Watching Saeko from behind, she had mixed feelings. On one hand, she just had sex with Saya; on the other, she was very hungry so it was difficult to focus. Despite this however, her friend's beautiful sleek body was incredibly attractive to her- Saeko's toned back, curvy waistline, and the way the thong hugged her tight cheeks…

"What did Takagi-san want?" Saeko asked, while frying the strips of beef.

Snapped out of her reverie, Miyako replied awkwardly, "Umm, she just wanted some training."

"Training…" she repeated softly.

"Yes… that's right," the brunette confirmed a little uneasily.

"You must have gotten awfully close to her for this sort of... training," she mused as she applied more seasoning to the meat.

The young woman's eyes widened, _did she know?_

"I could detect your scent on her," she added coolly.

"Ahh... I had to show her how to position herself properly when trying to defend in combat," Miyako answered in relief.

"And this 'positioning' required you to touch her repeatedly?" Saeko followed calmly while she finished up the meat and raked it into a bowl, afterwards taking it and another large bowl of reheated rice, to the table.

Staring between the very large portions of food and Saeko's cool gaze, she replied as casually as could, "Saya is a newbie, so yes it did."

Taking off her apron, she sat down on the end next to Miyako, crossing her legs and placing her cheek in one hand on the table as she stared at her friend intently.

Picking up the chopsticks, the brunette squeaked in a low voice at her gaze, "Itadakimasu…!" Taking a big bite, her face flushed in delight.

Saeko smiled, "I am glad your tastes haven't changed."

"It's quite delicious!" she exclaimed in between bites, glad to have moved past the perilous line of questioning.

"So Miya… this 'training' that you also did with her must of been quite vigorous for both you and her to have sweated so much…" Saeko probed further.

Looking up at her from the food squeamishly, she felt backed into a corner again, "You know how important endurance is… that was one of the things we worked on."

"I see…"

Hoping that was the end of it, Miyako focused on quickly finishing her meal. Plucking in the last juicy piece of meat, she sighed in contentment. "I'll take care of the dishes," the brunette added with a smile.

"You're welcome," she replied in her usual calm cool voice, smiling back. Getting up she started to walk away before turning back at an angle, her left hand placed along her slightly elevated thigh, with her right forearm against the nearby corner- displaying her gorgeous curvy bodyline. "I am going to make sure the water is still hot for you," she said.

Miyako, who had started washing the dishes, looked back from the sink when she heard her speak, growing a bit excited when she saw her posture.

"Perhaps you can show me some of the 'positioning' and 'training' you did with Saya as thanks…" she stated with a tinge of playfulness in her casual tone.

Her hands paused briefly from the washing and she groaned inwardly, a light blush creeping on her face, _had she just been toyed with that whole time?_

Having finished cleaning the dishes, table and the chair the brunette looked around for some plastic wrap. Finding it she took a piece off and wrapped it around the bandages. She walked up the spiral staircase to the bedroom area wondering what was going to happen… Getting to the top, she gazed between the two rooms, both had king sized beds in them and could be closed for privacy with set of large double sliding doors. The left one was where Rei and Shizuka were sleeping, while Saya was in the right one also dozing.

Walking down the balcony there were two sets of doors, one clearly went into a large walk-in closet and the other led to the bathroom. Stopping in front of the latter, Miyako took in breath and opened the door. She saw Saeko wearing a towel with her hair tied up in a ponytail. She was sitting on the edge of a large bathtub to the back left of the room, circling her fingers in it casually.

Looking up at Miyako as she entered, Saeko smiled gently, with a brief glance at her arm, saying in her usual tone, "I figured you would want some help washing up."

Though she had rejected Shizuka's similar offer, Miyako had no desire to do so to her friend, though she wasn't quite sure what to expect given the mixed signals earlier, "I would appreciate it."

Glancing around as she closed the door and began to slip her undies off, the brunette noticed the bathroom also had a big walk-in shower with a sitting bench to the right along with a pair of hand showers and seats between it and the tub. A pair sinks on a counter and a toilet were in the front left where she was standing, along with a laundry hamper to the right. Most of the room had a beige and white color theme to it, with the exception of the composite wood slatted flooring which was a light brown and designed for drainage.

Watching her friend remove her underwear, Saeko couldn't help but admire her statuesque form. Though she herself was quite athletic, much of her strength lied in stamina, not having the other girl's physical power. She weighed around 132 lbs compared to her friend's 148 lbs or so, though Miyako was a little more than an inch taller. The light blush on her face was quite charming as she moved past her to the nearby seats. When she sat down and glanced back at her, she got up kneeled behind her into a seiza.

She watched as Miyako used the handheld shower head to wet the front of her body and hair, before passing it to her to get her back. As she did so, the brunette began to lather up legs and torso while holding her left arm out the whole time. They said nothing for a few minutes, until the other girl passed the soap back to her. Standing up on her knees, she helped hold Miyako's arm up while she soaped the uncovered bicep and elbow, "What did Takagi think of it?"

The brunette squirmed at her question and bit her lip in resignation, "Well… she didn't learn about it until we were really into it."

"I assume she did not mind at that point?" Saeko followed coolly.

Pausing, "It's probably better to say she would not have been bothered at any point."

Saeko quirked an eyebrow, "She must really like you then."

"Honestly I think it goes a bit beyond that…"

"What do you mean?" she asked as she started to shampoo her friend's long chestnut hair.

"I think she may be infatuated with me," she replied thoughtfully.

While combing with her fingers to soap up Miyako's silky hair, her hands stopped when she heard that. "And you thought that was the wise thing to do?" she asked with calmly, before resuming.

"Admittedly, I wasn't thinking about that at the time, and I didn't really find out until afterwards," her friend replied sheepishly, and then paused as she clasped her friend's right hand with her own. "More importantly though… I am sorry."

Stopping, the purple haired girl stared at her curiously, "...about what exactly?"

"I don't know if it's because of the curse or not, I want to believe that it isn't, but I've… cared about you for a long time," Miyako said quietly. "I've always wanted to express it, but… you know how things were with us and our families, how we were looked to. It would have been… disgraceful for us to be together."

She squeezed the other girl's hand back. "…yes …before all of this happened, I kind of assumed we would both have some sort of arranged marriage. Coming from our type of families, it was not all that uncommon. I felt that… I would be content as long as you were, but in truth— I knew we both never be truly happy in such a situation. We would do it however because that's what was expected and proper, what was right for the future of our lineage," Saeko pause as she leaned in and hugged Miyako tightly. "If you would have asked me to be with you after that moment though, I would have said… yes. It was a hazy night, but I do remember the connection we shared even though we never fully crossed the line. And it also made me realize, how much I didn't want to lose you."

Miyako paused the smiled playfully as she touched Saeko's other arm with her bandaged one, "It's kind of a weird place for us to be having this conversation isn't it?"

Saeko smiled too with soft gaze, holding her friend blissfully, "Could be worse… at least it's a nice bathroom right?"

The brunette nodded then paused, asking lightly, "Do you… want to join me in the bath?"

"You know the answer to that…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As Saeko step inside to either side of Miyako's thighs, she lowered herself into the steaming hot water, straddling her lap and wrapping her arms around the small of the her back. With a playful expression on her face, she asked, "Any particular reason you sat away from the edge of the tub?"

Grinning at her Miyako placed a hand on her wide curvy hip, while the other arm rested on the side, "I figured if I took up most of the tub it would leave you with two options… either behind or in front of me. It was a bit of a gamble but… it seems to have paid off."

The purple haired girl blushed, "Mmm… and how is this advantageous to you?"

Sliding her hand back over Saeko's soft round ass underneath the water, she replied in a seductive tone, "Well… I am injured… so… you'll need to do most of the work."

Feeling her body heating up even more, she returned teasingly, "And what kind of work am I supposed to be doing?"

The sensation came far quicker than with Saya and Miyako did not hold back, letting out a lusty moan as it appeared, before slipping her hand back between Saeko's spread cheeks lightly running a finger across her slit, replying in a sultry voice, "I think you know…"

A moment later, she felt that puffy bulb press against her belly, growing even more aroused she mouthed hotly as her hand moved back and grabbed it, "And what makes you think I am going to put this filthy thing that was just inside Tagaki, in me?" She started to stroke the thick length in the water, her slit releasing some fluids into the water.

Moaning in heavy breathes, from the stroking, she growled huskily, "Ahh… because if you don't… I'll make you." Curling her finger back, she started to slip it into Saeko's purple haired cunt.

"Haahh.. hah… you'd force yourself on me?" she asked heatedly, stroking the length with more grip as she felt it get even hotter and bigger. Moving the other hand to her neck, she leaned in closer pressing her breasts against Miyako's.

"Mmmnn.. hmmh, you're the only want I want enough that I would do that though…" she returned lustily, starting to slowly pump her finger in and out of Saeko's pussy.

Her heart jumped in excitement at idea, making her arousal soar as she moved her hand out of the way and laid both of her forearms on the other girl's shoulder. Starting to rub her puffy hairy mound up and down against Miyako's burning meaty pole, "Is that so…? Mmmng…! Maybe I'll allow your dirty thing inside me just this one time then…!"

Spreading her entrance open with two fingers, Miyako started pumping both of them in and out. Having Saeko's large breasts and dark brown nipples in front of her face, she started to lick and suck on them lustily while the young woman bobbed up and down her chest and breasts, sandwiching her cock. "Nnngh! For all this talk of my thing being nasty… you're making quite a mess in the bath water…" Miyako shot back teasingly. She felt her tighten up considerably around her fingers then.

Twitching at her words she was unable to hold back anymore, Saeko lifted her pelvis up making Miyako move her arm to wrap around her waist instead, before she started to kiss her passionately. Working her tender leaking lips over that fat cockhead, she felt it start to penetrate her then used her strong hips to bury it quickly and fully into her sweltering folds. Feeling a sharp pain as she did so, she groaned loudly into the kiss, sitting fully connected with the brunette.

Miyako's eyes rolled back in pleasure as she felt Saeko's pussy suddenly squeeze fully and tightly around her like a glove. Having had her tongue bit lightly in the process, she felt pain at almost the same time, but she didn't care and fervently kissed her back until they needed to catch their breath.

"Haaahh… hahhh," she took long heavy pants while adjusting to the large member inside her pussy. "It's so hot… and making me feel so full."

Saeko's trained body made her insides squeeze much harder, replying in a strained tone, "Aaahh… ughh… you're so tight!"

"Mmnn… are you enjoying it?" she asked in a sultry tone as she started to move slowly up and down in the water, sloshing it about.

"Nnggh…! Yes…!" she gaped.

Feeling mischievous as her arousal was peaking, she slowed down and took long deep strokes, that filled out her pussy completely, "… more than Takagi?"

The brunette's already flushed face, if possible got even redder, as she let out short aroused moans, "Mmm! …that's not—!"

Saeko knew she wouldn't answer, so she smiled lustily and started doing short quick pumps to Miyako's cockhead around the first few inches of her pussy, squeezing very tightly at the same time.

Her face lit up in ecstasy and her lust climbed even her, making her member throb powerfully inside her and get even bigger.

The abrupt increase in size rubbed Saeko's insides intensely and she felt a sudden rush of pleasure, she cooed heatedly, "Aaaahh..! I am cumming Miya!"

The electric surge caused Miyako to pull Saeko down strongly into the water, burying her hot mushroom squarely against Saeko's cervix, "Haaahhh.. y-yess!"

Panicking when she felt herself pulled down so fiercely all of a sudden, Saeko tried to get up a couple of times but only found herself being driven down roughly, making her body cry out in ecstasy from the extra heavy thrusts while climaxing. Right before Miyako ejaculated though she managed to pull out and instead have it slide behind her between her ass cheeks as it throbbed strongly and sprayed out thick strings of semen into the bath water. Hugging the girl's chestnut hair, she let out labored breaths while her tits rested on top of Miyako's. Leaning her own head against hers, she felt that hot breath against her neck.

Miyako had moved her arm up to the purpled haired girl's back as she rested her head on her chin between her large breasts, a look of complete satisfaction on face.

After a few minutes, Saeko leaned back and stared at her with a blush as she spoke, "You know Miya… it's not that I don't want to have your children… but we can't right now."

"Sorry… it's just you felt so good Saeko, I kind of lost control there for a moment at the end," she replied apologetically.

The violet haired was extremely pleased to hear her say that, replying thoughtfully, "We're eventually going to need to look for supplies… so perhaps we can include the search for something to help… control that as well."

Grinning at her, she followed playfully, "I don't think the others would approve of that."

Smiling, she added coolly, "Takagi would."

They both laughed lightly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Having been waiting outside the door to use the bathroom for a while, Rei's face was completely flushed and she was fairly wet despite trying her hardest not to do so, since she still needed to pee. Deciding to walk away as she heard them starting to get out, she came back about five minutes later and knocked on the door.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Closing the screen behind them as they walked into the room, the two young women eyed the bed where Saya was sleeping in the dimly lit room. She was essentially taking up one side of the mattress. Even though it could easily fit all three of them, Miyako grinned, "Well this could be a problem… maybe I should sleep on the couch or something."

"Nonsense, just scoot over to her and I'll get next to you," she returned quickly, adding with a smile as she looked down at the red lingerie. "We're all women here."

"Technically, yes…" Miyako smiled wryly at her.

Sneaking into the bed, the brunette found it was largely unnecessary since the mattress, was a very high quality memory foam one. Getting right next to the pink haired girl, who was fast asleep judging by her steady breathing, she finally relaxed.

Saeko got in next pausing a moment to move Miyako's left arm up, for her to lie sideways and snuggle up to her with her own arm circling her torso, she whispered, "By the way…"

"Humm?" she turned to face her.

"If she cuddles up to you, I am probably going to hit her."

Smiling playfully, she quipped, "That's quite a selfish reaction."

Saeko pinched her side hard making her wince but grin afterwards.

Reaching over she stroked Saeko's rich violet hair and kissed her forehead, the woman squeezed her in return, asking quietly, "What do you think we should do tomorrow?"

"Checking the other apartments for anything useful would be a good idea, if we can somehow get the doors open without making too much noise," she answered lightly.

"Come to think of it, there was a big safe downstairs too… I wonder what's in it…?"


End file.
